


Mélusine Black à Poudlard, 4ème à 7ème année

by HaleHound



Series: Melusine Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-29
Updated: 2007-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleHound/pseuds/HaleHound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Je re-publie mes vieilleries. J'avais déjà prévu de le faire il y a un bon moment, mais je voulais réécrire l'histoire de Mélusine. Avec le retour du Potterverse dans ma vie, je me suis dit que je préférais garder intacts mes fossiles et écrire une suite. C'est mieux pour voir la progression. Je vous rassure, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas édité un peu, il y avait des fautes malgré les relectures successives. Il se peut que j'en ai oubliées, je vous autorise à me le faire remarquer via Twitter (@HaleHound).</p><p>Cette partie concerne les années Poudlard de Melusine.<br/>A l'origine, chaque saison était composée de courts chapitres. Pour la republication, chaque chapitre correspondra à une saison, et donc année scolaire.</p><p>Les personnages originaux sont inspirés de personnages du forum BUSE (Bahut Utopique pour Sorciers Egarés).</p><p>Pour ceux qui découvrent éventuellement, j'espère que ça piquera pas trop, et enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Melusine Black et l'hippogriffe évadé

**Author's Note:**

> Je re-publie mes vieilleries. J'avais déjà prévu de le faire il y a un bon moment, mais je voulais réécrire l'histoire de Mélusine. Avec le retour du Potterverse dans ma vie, je me suis dit que je préférais garder intacts mes fossiles et écrire une suite. C'est mieux pour voir la progression. Je vous rassure, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas édité un peu, il y avait des fautes malgré les relectures successives. Il se peut que j'en ai oubliées, je vous autorise à me le faire remarquer via Twitter (@HaleHound).
> 
> Cette partie concerne les années Poudlard de Melusine.  
> A l'origine, chaque saison était composée de courts chapitres. Pour la republication, chaque chapitre correspondra à une saison, et donc année scolaire.
> 
> Les personnages originaux sont inspirés de personnages du forum BUSE (Bahut Utopique pour Sorciers Egarés).
> 
> Pour ceux qui découvrent éventuellement, j'espère que ça piquera pas trop, et enjoy.

31 juillet 1993  
9:00  
On vient de recevoir la Gazette, mais je vais peut-être descendre en ville pour la lire, en dégustant une glace chez Florian.  
\- Maman je sors.  
\- Déjà ? Il est seulement neuf heures, tu espères croiser qui à cette heure ?  
\- Mamannn, je vais manger une glace ! J’emmène la Gazette.  
\- Je ne l’ai pas encore lue !  
\- Je ne vais pas la brûler, t’inquiètes !

9:25  
Sorbet à la citrouille… un délice. Bon, quoi de neuf aujourd’hui ?  
\- Mélusine !  
\- Hé ! Si je m’attendais à te voir ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici Lee ?  
\- Quelques achats…  
\- Pour la rentrée ? demande-je sans y croire.  
\- Nonnnn, surtout pas me dit-il en riant. Je prépare quelque chose pour le retour de Fred et George. Ça reste entre nous ?  
\- Évidemment, surtout si je ne suis pas au courant de ce qu’est ton « quelque chose ». Alors ? Dis-moi.  
\- Je me dis en voyant ton petit regard malicieux que je devrais t’inviter pour l’occasion…  
\- Alors ?? Raconte !  
\- Eh bien disons que je leur prépare un petit cadeau de bienvenue qu’ils devraient apprécier. Je t’invite à manger une glace ou à boire un coup pour en discuter ?  
\- Pourquoi pas…

9:32  
(Devant une Bièraubeurre, même de si bon matin c’est tellement agréable [1])  
\- Y’a beaucoup de gens du Ministère dans les rues dis donc.  
\- Ouais. Pas étonnant avec ce qui s’est passé.  
\- Ce qui s’est passé ?  
\- Tu l’as lue ta Gazette ?  
\- Non, pourqu-  
_Sirius Black, évadé d’Azkaban_  
Oh la vache !  
\- Euh… excuse moi, je … je viens de me souvenir que je dois faire un truc, on se revoit un autre jour, OK ?  
\- Quel truc ?  
\- Bye.  
Merlin’s beard ! Je n’en croie pas mes yeux ! Maman doit lire ça le plus vite possible !

9:45  
\- Maman !  
\- Quoi ?  
Bon, elle n’a pas dû entendre la nouvelle à la radio, elle a l’air parfaitement normale.  
\- Euh, tiens.  
Je lui passe le journal, plié.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si extraordinaire ?  
\- Ben déplie-le allez !  
Elle le déplie. Elle est incroyable de lenteur, parfois ! A moins que ça ne soit un effet d’optique psychologique.  
\- Oh mon Dieu !  
Elle lit l’article (enfin je le suppute), et lève lentement la tête vers moi, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
\- Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?  
Oui. J’allais enfin pouvoir le voir, lui parler. Seulement, en y réfléchissant un minimum, il me vient à l’esprit qu’il est certainement pourchassé par je ne sais combien de Détraqueurs…  
\- Il trouvera un moyen, Mélusine.  
Argh ! Lirait-elle dans mes pensées ? Pourtant elle m’a dit qu’elle n’était pas une Legilimens particulièrement douée.

9:50  
Ceci dit j’espère qu’elle a raison.

9:52  
Faut que j’envoie un hibou à Fred & George.

9:53  
Rha ! Je ne peux pas leur en parler ! En plus leur père est au Ministère !

9:54  
Tant pis, ils n’iront pas lui dire. Et puis ce sont mes meilleurs amis après tout, je peux leur faire confiance quand même ! Nom d’un petit bonhomme en mousse !

9:55  
Sauf que mettre ça noir sur blanc, enfin, noir sur parchemin, c’est plutôt risqué… Je leur dirai à leur retour.

9:57  
Plus que 30 jours…

4 août  
10:22  
Toujours pas de nouvelles de mon père, et les Détraqueurs continuent de faire des rondes de nuit dans la ville. Je n’arrive pas à m’endormir le soir, du coup je m’endors vers 7h du matin et je me réveille vers 10h, à chaque fois. J’ai reçu un hibou des jumeaux (ils reviennent dans 26 jours…) je ne sais même pas quoi leur répondre étant donné que la seule chose qui occupe mon esprit c’est mon père.

6 août  
15:30  
Je file. Rendez-vous avec Lee. Me demande ce qu’il réserve aux jumeaux…  
17:05  
C’est horrible sa grand-mère est morte, il doit aller à Londres pour le reste des vacances, donc il n’aura pas le temps de s’occuper de son « projet diabolique ».  
On a quand même passé un bon moment.  
PS : c’est tellement bon l’hydromel… mdr  
PPS : Toujours pas de nouvelles (ceci dit j’en aurais déjà parlé si ça avait été le cas)

8 août (enfin 9 techniquement)  
1:10  
JE DORMAIS !! Mais non, c’était trop beau ! Il fallait qu’un hibou vienne se planter dans ma fenêtre ! Bon je vais lui ouvrir sinon ça va être pire.  
1:12  
Eli  
En plus c’est pour maman… mais personne ne l’appelle Eli, les seules fois où j’ai vu ça c’était… oh… dans les lettres de mon père… dans ce cas peut-être que je peux l’ouvrir…

 _Elisabeth,_  
J’ai reçu cette lettre aujourd’hui, elle t’est adressée. Je n’ai pas lu son contenu, mais j’ai vu la signature. J’ai beau commencer à vieillir, je sais très bien qui t’a écrit cette lettre. Ma chérie, je ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire ou penser de cette lettre, mais fais attention. Prends la décision qui te semble le plus juste, pense à ta fille, elle a peut-être besoin d’une figure paternelle, comme tu dis, mais celle là n’est pas anodine…  
Comment se sont passées ces folles vacances chez les Moldus ? Tu ne m’as toujours pas envoyé de hibou à ce sujet, contrairement à Mélusine. J’attends un autre point de vue avec impatience !  
Ta mère qui vous embrasse.

OOOOOHHHH…  
Je ne sais plus si je dois lire cette lettre maintenant… Si.

__

Eli,  
Je suis en cavale, mais tu dois déjà être au courant. Je pense que tu me fais assez confiance et que tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je suis innocent. Durant toutes ces années j’ai beaucoup pensé à toi, à nous. Je me suis demandé si tu m’avais oublié, ou remplacé. Je me suis aussi demandé si tu avais parlé de moi à notre Mélu, et de quelle manière. Maintenant que j’en ai plus ou moins la possibilité, je te pose toutes ces questions. Et j’en rajoute une. Y’a-t-il encore un « nous » à tes yeux ? Si à celle là tu réponds oui, rejoins-moi près de la cabane hurlante à minuit demain.  
Embrasse Mélu très fort de ma part, j’espère le faire moi-même bientôt.  
Je t’aime.  
Patmol  


9 août  
03:35  
J’ai réfléchi un peu... beaucoup. Plusieurs possibilités.  
1- Je donne cette lettre à maman, comme si de rien n’était.  
2- Je lui donne, mais je reste avec elle.  
3- Je ne lui donne pas et je vais au RDV… mais ce ne serait pas juste envers elle, même si… c‘est tentant.  
Voilà où j’en suis. Nulle part…  
13:45  
Je prends la lettre, je vais voir maman. Je peux plus la garder.  
13:47  
\- Maman.  
\- Mélu ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? T’en fais une tête !  
\- J’ai reçu ça cette nuit… enfin, ça est venu s’écraser dans ma vitre.  
\- Ah. Et… c’est pour moi ? D’accord.  
\- C’est de grand-mère.  
Elle lit, et je remarque que son expression change, elle devient plus tendue.  
\- Mélusine ? Tu l’as lue ?  
Pas le courage de mentir.  
\- Euh, oui.  
\- Hum. Tu permets que je la lise seule, j’espère. Je t’appellerai s’il y a quelque chose à voir ensemble.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mélusine regarda sa pendule pour la 115° fois de la soirée, sa mère ne l’avait pas appelée et il était 23h35... Elle soupira, puis entendit du bruit en bas. Elle sortit silencieusement et regarda en restant discrète d’où venait le bruit. Sa mère était en train d’enfiler son manteau… et ses yeux brillaient. Mélusine sourit. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait… non seulement que sa mère allait rejoindre son père, mais aussi qu’elle l’aimait encore. Et ça, c’était plutôt agréable d’en être totalement sûre.

Elisabeth était partie depuis plus de trois heures, et Mélusine lisait un livre dans le salon en attendant, sans toutefois savoir s‘il s‘agissait d‘un roman ou de son livre d‘histoire. Un bruit mécanique se fit entendre, Mélusine sursauta et se précipita vers la porte.  
\- Mélu ?! T’es encore debout ?!  
\- Ben, je t’ai entendue partir, donc je voulais attendre que tu reviennes, et puis même si j’avais pas voulu j’aurais été obligée… Je ne vois pas comment j’aurais pu dormir !  
\- Hum….  
Après un silence relativement court, mais pesant, Mélu posa la question fatidique.  
\- Alors ?  
\- Pff je lui ai proposé de venir, mais il avait peur que la maison soit fouillée. C’est vrai que ce serait plutôt évident…  
\- Oui, dommage… Est-ce que… Est-ce que je pourrai le voir ou pas ?  
Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage d’Elisabeth.  
\- Évidemment !  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 août  
07:35  
Je vais le voir ! Je vais le voir !  
07:36  
Je ne sais pas encore quand mais je sais que je vais le voir !!  
07:37  
Aaaaaaaah j’ai hâââââte !!!  
07:38  
Bon je vais me recoucher.  
07:46  
Je vais voir si maman est levée, on pourra peut-être discuter de quand je pourrai le voir.  
08:32  
Youpi ! Youpi ! Je vais le voir cette semaine !!  
08:34  
Aaaaaah ! J‘ai peur… Comment ça va se passer ? Et puis qu’est-ce qu’on va se dire ? Je me demande à quoi il ressemble maintenant…

13 août  
17:43  
Tout à l’heure je vais voir mon père… c’est étrange de se dire ça… Dans une heure, enfin un peu plus, je vais partir pour voir mon père !! Bon je vais parler d’autre chose pour me changer les idées.  
Les jumeaux reviennent dans 15 jours !! J’ai hâte !  
J’ai vu Katie hier, elle était venue s’acheter un nouveau balai alors elle est passée me voir. On a parlé des jumeaux et puis des cours, des profs… et de son béguin pour Harold Dingle, chose qu’elle ne veut pas avouer, même après des semaines à me parler de lui alors qu’on ne le voit pas, mais… Je ne suis pas dupe ! Mouahahahaha ! Faudra que je demande discrètement à Olivier si elle lui en a déjà parlé aussi.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mélusine se sentait à la fois folle de joie et très angoissée. Ce qui était compréhensible. Elle et sa mère arrivaient à la cachette de Sirius.  
Sa mère appela discrètement.  
« - Sirius ? Sirius, on est là.  
\- Eli ? Je vous att-  
Il s’interrompit en voyant sa fille.  
\- Salut Mélusine.  
\- Bonjour.  
Elisabeth alla embrasser Sirius.  
\- Elle te ressemble hein ?  
\- Ça je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas elle est aussi belle que toi.  
\- Hum hum. Je suis là.  
\- Pardon. Alors…. Euh… les cours ça se passe bien ?  
[- Ouèch ouèch tranquille (note de l’auteure : désolée mais j’ai pas pu m’en empêcher, je trouve ça à mourir de rire tellement c’est déplacé XD bon je vous mets la vraie réplique)]  
\- Oui ça va. Je rentre en quatrième année. Il paraît que je me débrouille bien en Métamorphose et puis en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Par contre j’ai du mal en Potions, surtout que le professeur Rogue est insupportable, alors ça n’aide pas.  
\- Rogue ?! Severus Rogue ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Haha ! Snivellus est devenu professeur ?! Ça je m’y attendais pas ! Je serais bien tenté de lui faire passer un message mais bon… C’est dommage. Ta mère t’a dit à quel point je l’adorais ?  
\- Oui. Et je ne le connais que depuis deux ans mais je te comprends.

Mélusine et Sirius restèrent ainsi à discuter pendant quelques heures, pendant qu’Elisabeth les regardait en souriant.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

28 août  
14:25  
Ah mon pauvre journal, je suis désolée de ne pas t’avoir écrit avant mais j’ai écrit pas mal de lettres à mon père, on a du temps à rattraper. D’ailleurs il m’a dit, enfin écrit, que si je faisais vraiment confiance à Fred et George, je pourrais leur dire, mais je dois encore attendre quelques temps. Il avait l’air d’avoir prévu quelque chose, mais je n’ai pas osé lui demander.  
Je me suis achetée un nouveau balai avec mon argent de poche au fait ! En fait c’est comme ça que j’ai passé le reste du temps que je passais à t’écrire ^^, mais maman m’a dit de me calmer là-dessus, vu que la saison des orages arrive. Bon ce n’est pas un Éclair de feu, mais avec tout l’argent que j’ai économisé, plus celui que j’avais reçu à mon anniversaire, j’ai pu acheter un Nimbus 2002 ! Il vient juste de sortir pratiquement. Par rapport à ma Comète 320, c’est vraiment génial ! Il est encore plus confortable, il est plus sensible aux changements de direction (d’ailleurs au début ça m’a un peu surprise… ceci dit maman aussi a été surprise, elle était juste derrière la fenêtre que je me suis prise de plein fouet), et évidemment il accélère plus vite. Il faut vraiment que les jumeaux reviennent et qu’on joue, que je leur montre de quoi je suis capable. Ah la sonnette. J’ai écrit à Fred pour lui dire pour le balai, et puis j’ai raconté un peu ce qui se passait par là… Ah ben c’est Lee qui est venu, je descends, mais je sais pas quand je reviens. En plus je dois voir Katie tout à l’heure.

17:47  
Elle n’avoue toujours pas vouloir sortir avec Harold ! C’est fou ça.  
Sinon…Katie m’a demandé pourquoi j’écrivais à Fred et pas à George quand j’envoie un hibou aux jumeaux. Je n’ai pas su quoi répondre, mais maintenant moi aussi je me demande. Je ne sais pas, j’ai l’impression d’être un peu plus complice avec lui. Et y’a un truc aussi qui me fait rire, Kay n’arrive pas à les différencier, alors que moi je ne me trompe jamais. Elle m’en a reparlé tout à l’heure, en me disant « ah mais c’est peut-être le pouvoir de l’amour ! ». Ouais bien sûr ! Je crois que je le saurais et puis bon depuis le temps qu’on se connaît… voilà quoi. Elle a juste du mal à avouer qu’elle n’est pas douée. HAHA !

30 août  
11:10  
Ils sont rentrés ! D’ailleurs je vais manger chez eux ce midi. Ils sont rentrés cette nuit, mais fallait qu’ils dorment ^^. Euh évidemment, je parlais des jumeaux.  
12:30  
« - Mélusine ma chérie, ça va ? Et ta maman ?  
\- Bonjour ! Oui oui tout le monde va bien, notre hibou aussi.  
Fred et George pouffent de rire. Et Molly rit aussi.  
\- Ah Mélusine, je ne me demande pas pourquoi tu t’entends si bien avec les jumeaux ! Bon enfin si même le hibou est en bonne santé, tout va bien.  
\- Mélu, viens voir, on a eu une idée grandiose en Égypte, faut absolument qu’on te montre ça.  
\- Euh, Fred, j’espère que vous n’avez pas l’intention de la tester sur moi ?  
Bizarrement George commence à monter l’escalier.  
\- Lui voulait, mais pas moi.  
\- Geooorge ! Comme tu es déjà dans l’escalier, va chercher tes frères et ta sœur s’il te plaît.  
\- Maman ! Percy ne laisse personne accéder à son étage, et il est très bien seul dans sa chambre.  
\- George !!  
Il se retourne vers nous et rajoute :  
\- Enfin il n’est pas si seul il discute probablement avec son reflet.  
\- Ma pauvre Mélu, j’espère pour toi, enfin pour tout le monde, qu’il ne viendra pas manger avec nous. Depuis qu’il est préfet en chef il est insupportable. Je veux dire, encore plus qu’avant.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


\- Coucou ! Alors ça s'est bien passé ?  
\- Ouais. Mais Percy est de plus en plus agaçant. Il est Préfet-en-Chef figure toi. Il s'en vante comme c'est pas permis ! Enfin il ne s’en vante pas directement, mais il parle comme une personne importante. Même Molly l'a fait taire !  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui ! Pfff.  
\- Bon je t'appelle pour manger. Ce sera près dans une demi-heure.  
\- Une demi-heure ?! Mais ce n’est pas un peu tôt ?  
\- Ben… peut-être un peu… Mais je, j'avais envie de préparer à manger.  
\- Ok. Remus mange ici ce soir ?  
\- Non.  
\- Et… Il n’est toujours pas au courant ?  
\- Non.  
\- Mais… Je ne comprends pas –  
\- On en parlera plus tard Mélusine.  
Mélusine monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, une moue rageuse sur les lèvres.

19:45  
C'est carrément exceptionnel on a déjà mangé et il n’est pas encore 8h ! ^^ J'ai passé une super après midi chez les Weasley, mis à part Percy, qui m'exaspère de plus en plus. Mais bon, ce n’est pas avec lui que je passe mes journées ^^. On a joué au Quidditch évidemment, et j'ai ENFIN réussi à marquer un but contre eux sans me prendre un seul Cognard… Je suis extrêmement fière. A part ça j'ai réalisé qu'Oliver rentrait en septième année… et puis je ne lui ai pas beaucoup écrit ces derniers temps. Bon je suis motivée là d'un coup je vais réviser un peu d'histoire de la magie.

20:56  
On frappe à la porte. Mais maman ne répond pas… Bon je vais voir qui c'est.  
\- Remus !  
\- Bonjour Mélu ! Je voulais parler à ta mère, elle n’est pas trop occupée ? Vous alliez peut-être manger ? J'espère que je ne dérange pas.  
\- Non non, tu ne déranges pas enfin ! Par contre, on a déjà mangé, et je ne sais pas où elle est en fait…  
\- Tu ne sais pas où elle est ?  
\- Non. Je ne sais même pas quand elle est partie. Je viens de me rendre compte qu’elle n’était pas là. Mais je la soupçonne d'avoir fait à manger aussi tôt dans le seul but de sortir.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire dehors à cette heure ? Elle a rencontré quelqu’un ?  
Mélusine réfléchit un court instant.  
\- Oui on peut dire ça je crois.  
\- Bien. Et sinon toi ça va ?  
\- Ben oui, j'ai été chez Fred & George cette après midi c'était très sympa. Et toi ?  
\- Eh bien moi j'ai été à Poudlard.  
\- A Poudlard ?! Pourquoi ?  
\- Eh bien… Je suis le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Depuis tout à l'heure. C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui me l'a demandé, et comme je ne roule pas sur l'or j'ai accepté.  
\- Waou ! C'est super ! Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! Ah j'ai hâte !  
\- Attention tu n'auras pas de traitement de faveur.  
\- Je le sais, je te connais assez pour m'en douter, haha ! Et puis je n’en veux pas, en plus.  
\- Que c'est raisonnable de ta part.  
\- Ben j'en ai pas besoin je suis déjà extrêmement douée, huhu !  
\- HAHAHA, oui je n'en doute pas, tu as de qui tenir de toute façon…  
\- Oui on m'a dit.  
\- Sirius était très doué. Mais il ne se servait pas tellement de sa baguette en dehors des cours à vrai dire… Il maniait les mots surtout…  
\- Maman dit que je lui ressemble à ce sujet aussi…  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Parfois je me demande si ta mère retrouve quelque chose d'elle en toi... dit Remus en riant.  
\- Ben le fait que je sois une fille peut-être...  
\- HAHA ! Oui j'espère au moins ça ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est curieux...  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Quelques heures plus tard. Remus est encore là et Mélusine vient d'aller se coucher quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre.  
\- Beth !  
\- Remus ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure alors que Sirius…  
\- Tais-toi.  
\- On en a déjà parlé de toute façon.  
\- Oui. Et je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux penser qu'il a fait ça !  
\- Je n'ai jamais eu aucune envie de croire ça, sinon ta fille aurait eu un autre point de vue sur la question tu le sais. Mais alors comment expliques-tu ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Sirius considérait James comme… comme son frère ! Pourquoi il l'aurait trahi ?! Et s'il n'était PAS le Gardien du Secret ? Tu y as pensé à ça ?  
Elisabeth savait qu'elle en avait trop dit.  
\- Et qui l'aurait été ? Peter ? Ça m'étonnerait.  
\- Je suis fatiguée, on se voit plus tard.  
\- Bien. Au revoir. Et sois prudente.  
\- Pourquoi ? A cause de Sirius ? Pourquoi il me ferait du mal à moi ou à Mélu ??  
\- Mais je ne sais pas moi ! Elisabeth ! Même s'il est innocent, dis-toi bien qu'autant de temps à Azkaban ça laisse des traces !  
\- …  
\- Et oui ! Tu n'y as pas pensé à ça visiblement…  
La jeune femme bouillait de rage.  
\- Au revoir Remus.  
\- Beth…  
\- Remus je suis fatiguée j'te l'ai dit.  
\- A demain.  
\- Ou un autre jour.  
Elisabeth ferma violemment la porte.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


31 août  
10:25  
Cette nuit Remus et Maman se sont disputés.  
J'hésite à lui en parler… Et puis en plus j'aimerais savoir pourquoi on ne dit pas à Remus où est mon père. Tout à l'heure, quand je suis descendue prendre mon petit-déjeuner, elle n’a pas parlé mais elle avait l'air de réfléchir.  
De toute façon va bien falloir que j'aille la voir, je n'ai toujours pas tous mes livres, on doit absolument aller en ville.  
13:17  
J'ai faim.  
On est allées en ville, on s'est arrêtées chez Mme Pieddodu. Je n’aime pas trop cet endroit, c'est… gnangnan. Mais bon. Ensuite on a croisé Remus… Et depuis tout ce temps, ils sont encore en train de parler. Sauf que là je n’entends rien. Et que du coup on n'a pas encore mangé.  
13:20  
Ça y'est ça commence à crier.  
13:23  
La porte a claqué. Remus doit être parti. Maman m'appelle.  
14:01  
J'ai mangé toute seule en fait. Elle était dans le salon, en passant j'ai vu qu'elle avait les yeux rouges. Et puis tout d'un coup, elle est partie en me disant de monter dans ma chambre dès que j'aurai fini. Je vais faire mes bagages.  
15:40  
Elle n’est toujours pas revenue… Je me demande ce qu'elle fait.  
16:12  
Elle m'a dit pourquoi Remus ne devait pas être au courant pour mon père. En fait elle devait lui dire, mais maintenant qu'il est professeur, il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache pas. Enfin bon… Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il ne le savait pas avant. Mais de toute façon, elle ne me le dira pas. J'ai beau avoir 14 ans, ils se comportent avec moi comme si j'en avais 9. Ça m'énerve. J'en ai marre. Je vais sortir.  


1er septembre  
09:30  
Évidemment c'est le jour où je dois partir que Picara choisit pour être introuvable ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas encore en retard. Chouchenn fait un boucan pas possible en plus… Et Maman râle encore. Elle est de mauvaise humeur parce que je veux prendre le train à Londres alors qu'on habite à côté de l'école. Elle voudrait passer encore une journée avec moi, mais d'un autre côté au bout de 2 mois c'est n'importe quoi, en plus elle travaille. Ah Pica ! Nonnn ! Rrrraaaahhh !  
09:49  
Maman est venue m'aider à attraper Pica… Mais j'ai bien l'impression qu’elle n’y met pas vraiment du sien… Et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui.  
10:16  
Bon je vais petit-déjeuner. Avec un peu de chance elle retournera dans sa cage toute seule pendant que je ne serai pas là.  
10:35  
Elle est ressortie quand je suis arrivée cette petite peste ! Je devrais partir ! Mais c'est pas vrai ça !  
10:56  
Je viens de l'enfermer… ENFIN. Sauf que le portoloin doit plus être là… et le train part dans quatre minutes. C'est fichu. J'espère que Katie ne s’inquiètera pas.  
13:20  
Je m'ennuie… L'avantage de tout ça c'est que Maman m’a fait un super repas. Elle a fait des efforts. Mais elle avait prévu le coup j'en suis sûre. Vu ce qu'on a mangé c'est pas possible autrement. Pff et Remus a pris le train comme il était à Londres hier, donc voilà je suis toute seule à Pré-au-Lard.  
21:53  
Ben finalement je ne regrette pas d'avoir loupé le train… Fred m'a dit qu'il y avait eu des Détraqueurs. Mais il paraît que Malefoy n’en menait vraiment pas large du tout… et là je vois qu'il y a un point positif à tout. Ah et cette année c'est Cedric le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Je dois dire que déjà l'année dernière il était pas mal du tout mais… il est vraiment très craquant là… Enfin bref. Il est excellent comme attrapeur, et comme capitaine je suis sûre qu'il sera à la hauteur. Bon je vais me coucher, ah ben non.  
22:13  
Cedric était venu me dire que je n’avais pas besoin de passer les essais, n’est-ce pas adorable de sa part ? ^^ Ensuite on a un peu discuté. Et puis c'était sympa. Cette fois je vais me coucher.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


2 septembre  
08:26  
J'ai vu les jumeaux rapidement ce matin. Ils étaient avec Ron, Harry et Hermione. Apparemment Harry s'est évanoui quand les Détraqueurs sont venus dans le train. Évidemment Malefoy et sa bande ne perdent pas une occasion de lui rappeler. Quels crétins. Pansy fait maintenant partie de la bande, elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour sortir avec Drago, elle est même pitoyable des fois, huhu.  
Ensuite je suis allée manger avec Cedric. Depuis le temps que j'avais pas mangé à la table des Poufsouffles. Mon emploi du temps est pas mal. J'ai pas de cours le mardi après-midi. Par contre j'ai cours de Potions à neuf heures le lundi matin. Donc je vais te laisser cher petit journal, car je ne suis pas habillée et je ne voudrais pas être en retard à ce meeeeerveilleux cours. Et puis de toute façon je vais moins écrire, j'aurai pas le temps.

6 septembre  
20:12  
Le week-end ! ^^ Je vais pouvoir m'entraîner tranquillement. Cedric m'a proposé de m'accompagner, j'ai dit oui. Quand je l'ai dit aux jumeaux, ils se sont marrés. Ils pensent que Cedric a des "intentions particulières"… Pff. Pour leur clouer le bec je leur ai dit "et alors ? Peut-être que ça me gêne pas." Ça les a calmés. Ils réalisent pas que je suis une fille des fois j'ai l'impression. J'veux dire dans le sens où j'ai une vie sociale autre qu'avec mes amis. Ceci dit à propos de Cedric, j'ai dit ça comme ça, mais je pense pas que je refuserais s'il me demandait. ^^ Mais il me demandera pas.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


18 septembre  
16:05  
Il m'a demandé ! J'y crois pas ! Enfin "demandé" c'est pas le mot exact. En fait on était dans la salle commune, on faisait nos devoirs. Moi un devoir de Potions et lui un devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais concrètement c'était plus l'inverse… Et puis en fait pendant que je lui expliquais pourquoi son devoir était mal construit, en fait il me regardait au lieu de regarder le plan que je lui montrais. Et au bout d'un moment il s'est à moitié levé de sa chaise et il m'a embrassée. Voilà. Maintenant faut que je le dise aux jumeaux et à Katie. Ils finissent à cinq heures.  
Oh et puis en Potions cette année je suis à côté d'une fille de Serdaigle qui est super sympa. Winry Phelps. On s'aide c'est cool. On est aussi douées l'une que l'autre, donc à deux, on arrive à faire des potions potables, enfin potables… y'en a qui se boivent pas mais bon ^^.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


\- Salut ! Dis donc faut absolument que je vous raconte !  
\- Oulà que se passe-t-il Mélu ?  
\- Cedric, j'étais avec lui-  
\- Encore ?! la coupa Fred. Mais vous êtes sans arrêt ensemble depuis la rentrée, on te voit presque pas !  
\- Ben… oui, c'est un des seuls Poufsouffles avec qui je m'entends vraiment, et dans l'équipe c'est LE seul. Bref. On était à la salle commune, je l'aidais à faire son devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et puis euh…  
\- Comme s'il avait besoin d'une quatrième année pour faire ses devoirs…  
\- Fred laisse la continuer, je suis sûre que le plus intéressant arrive. Alors Mélu ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?  
\- Il m'a… il m'a embrassée.  
\- Embrassée ?!  
Fred était bouche bée et n'avait rien dit. George et Katie souriaient.  
\- On te l'avait dit !  
\- Je sais… Je sais, mais bon voilà quoi, on s'en fiche maintenant.  
\- C'est pas faux. Et donc ? Vous sortez ensemble maintenant ? Ah en plus c'est pratique vous êtes tous les deux à Poufsouffle, vous allez pouvoir vous voir sans arrêt !  
\- Oui enfin pas trop, on veut pas perdre notre Mélu à cause d'un -  
\- Mec, même si vous le trouvez toutes beau et je ne sais pas quoi…  
\- Attends George, tu ne peux pas nier le fait qu'il soit beau !  
\- Non Katie je ne le nie pas. Mais si toutes les filles ne s'intéressaient pas qu'à lui ça nous arrangerait.  
\- Jaloux ?  
\- Forcément un peu… Il veut une fille il l'a.  
\- C'est pas loin de la vérité. Mélu tu vas faire un sacré nombre de jalouses !  
\- Oui je me doute.  
\- Bon on va dans le parc ?  
\- En fait… j'ai dit à Cedric qu'on irait ensemble.  
\- Ben tiens.  
\- Fred. chuchota Katie.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- C'est bon tais toi maintenant, à moins que tu veuilles que Mélu passe TOUT son temps libre avec lui. On en reparlera plus tard.  
\- Vous racontez quoi comme messes basses là ? demanda Mélu.  
\- Rien du tout Mélu, va donc voir ton chéri tout neuf. Oublie pas d'enlever l'étiquette !  
\- Haha ! T'inquiète ! Allez à tout à l'heure !  
\- A tout à l'heure.  
\- A plus.  
\- Salut.  
\- Bon Fred. commença Katie. J'avais des doutes avant mais là dans le genre discret t'étais nul.  
\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
\- Fred, je pense qu'elle a raison. Jamais t'as été aussi jaloux…  
George riait presque.  
\- N'importe quoi ! Arrête de te marrer toi !  
\- Rhhoo allez avoue Fred ! On le dira pas. Et puis George est ton frère, tu vas pas lui mentir quand même !  
\- Percy aussi est mon frère…  
\- Oh ça va hein. George est ton frère jumeau, contrairement à Percy.  
\- C'est vrai. Et toi pourquoi je te le dirais ?  
\- Ben… Je… On est assez proches quand même. Et puis euh… je suis là.  
\- C'est souvent le problème oui…  
Katie donna un coup de sac à Fred.  
\- Aou ! Bon de toute façon j'ai rien à avouer ! Je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire à ne pas être de bonne humeur quand on apprend que sa meilleure amie va passer moins de temps avec nous parce qu'elle sort avec un bellâtre stupide et inintéressant !  
\- Hum hum…  
\- Non c'est sûr frérot… par contre, le désigner par "bellâtre stupide et inintéressant"… là je t'avoue que c'est pas tellement ordinaire.  
\- Oh vous me gonflez. Et toi ! Sa copine de Serdaigle là… Elle t'a tapé dans l'œil non ?  
\- Elle s'appelle Winry. C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal du tout. Mais t'étais pas obligé d'en parler maintenant !  
Katie éclata de rire.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux. A parler de filles comme ça. Dommage que Lee ne soit pas là.  
\- Tu veux qu'on parle d'Harold ? C'est un pote à Winry ou pas ?  
\- C'est Mélu qui vous a raconté ça ? C'est totalement faux, Harold n'a rien de spécial, il est sympa, c'est tout.  
\- Si tu le dis.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


26 octobre  
J'en peux plus déjà. Vivement les vacances. Bon heureusement avec Cedric tout va bien. Mais le reste… Quand je suis avec les jumeaux on se marre moins qu'avant. Bon avec Katie ça va aussi, sauf qu'elle a pas le moral à cause de l'indifférence presque totale d'Harold depuis la rentrée. Enfin je sais pas pourquoi mais bon… Lee passe un maximum de temps avec Angelina, on se demande pas pourquoi. ^^ Voilà. George essaie de faire en sorte que ça aille mieux mais Fred est insupportable depuis des semaines. Et tout ça me gonfle. Je sais pas quoi faire. Katie m'a dit qu'il était jaloux, mais ça m'étonnerait. J'espère qu'il serait moins désagréable avec moi quand même.  
Enfin du coup je passe pas mal de temps avec Winry. On est devenues très proches mine de rien. C'est marrant qu'on soit devenues autant amies en si peu de temps. Je crois que Katie le prend pas très bien… Pourtant je la délaisse pas. Mais petit à petit, je suis persuadée qu'on sera THE trio, symbole de l'Entente Inter-Maisons… Déjà depuis quelques jours c'est mieux, Kay m'aide à faire quelque chose pour Win…

1er novembre  
Hier soir mon père était là ! Il est allé dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pendant la soirée d'Halloween. Enfin il a essayé, mais la Grosse Dame a pas voulu et il l'a… il l'a attaquée… Par contre il n'a même pas essayé de me voir. Il est en cavale, il vient dans cette école, il attaque un tableau et il n'essaie pas de voir sa fille ! Mais à part ça tout va bien ! Ah le mieux dans tout ça, c'est que tout le monde a dormi dans des duvets, dans la Grande Salle, j'ai passé la nuit à discuter avec George et Winry (qui sont à deux doigts de sortir ensemble, œuvre de moi et Katie), Fred et Lee. Et avec Fred ça s'est bien passé. Depuis quelques jours ça va mieux. Sauf que Cedric nous a vus et maintenant il est jaloux cet imbécile. Il s'est pas dit que si quelque chose avait dû se passer ce serait déjà fait, et puis même si ça va mieux avec Fred faut pas exagérer non plus.  


4 novembre  
Cedric est vraiment pénible. Maintenant que je me suis réconciliée avec Fred, je passe plus de temps avec la bande, et môsieur trouve que je passe TROP de temps avec eux, et il me trouve trop proche de Fred ! C'est le comble ! La prochaine fois qu'il me fait une réflexion qui veut dire ça, je me barre et je le plante là. Non mais vraiment quoi ! Comme si j'allais laisser tomber mes amis ! Je ne râle même pas moi, avec toutes ces filles qui lui tournent autour.  
Katie commence à être vraiment déprimée… faut que je fasse quelque chose avant le match sinon elle va être incapable de jouer comme il faut. Bon en tant que Poufsouffle, je pourrais la laisser comme ça, mais en tant qu'amie c'est inimaginable évidemment. Rha et puis ce Harold ! Si je le croise il se prend une claque en pleine figure ! Elle m'a enfin raconté qu'ils s'étaient vus plusieurs fois cet été. Ils sortaient ensemble à la fin des vacances. Et voilà. Depuis la rentrée, rien. Bon j'étais un peu énervée qu'elle me dise ça que maintenant, mais c'était pas le moment de lui faire des reproches.  
Et puis évidemment j'ai pas écrit à mon père depuis un certain temps. Mais j'ai pas envie. Et puis à mon avis il s'en fiche de moi. Sinon il aurait essayé de me parler l'autre nuit…

5 novembre  
J'ai eu une discussion avec Cedric finalement. Je savais pas trop quoi lui dire pour le rassurer, alors j'ai fini par lui dire que de toute façon si je voulais sortir avec un autre mec, je le laisserai tomber d'abord. Apparemment c'était efficace. Enfin je vais éviter de trop m'avancer mais bon.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


12 novembre  
\- Mélu tu es in-cro-yable. ^^  
\- Haha ! Merci.  
\- Salut les mecs, vous devinerez jamais ce que cette cinglée vient de faire.  
\- Elle a jeté un rat par la fenêtre ?  
\- Elle a transformé Rogue en pot de chambre ?  
\- Non, désolée de vous décevoir. Mais je réfléchirai à ta proposition au sujet de Rogue, Fred…  
\- Oui bon bref. On sortait de Botanique, et on a croisé Harold, avec Cho. Elle est allée le voir et elle l'a giflé.  
\- Giflé ? ^^  
\- Ouuuuuuh mais quelle violence Mélu !  
\- Exactement. Alors faites attention à ce que vous dites maintenant.  
\- Tiens voilà ton Poufsouffle boy.  
\- Salut Cedric. Ce cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il s'est bien passé ? T'avais un devoir cette semaine, non ?  
\- Oui. Et comme tu m'as aidé à réviser, ça a été.  
\- Super.  
\- Ouais.  
\- Alors Cedric, le rôle d'entraîneur, tu t'y sens bien ?  
\- Ça va oui.  
\- Ok…  
\- …  
\- Et les cours ? On se voit en Botanique mais à part ça on a aucun cours ensemble. Tu le sens comment pour les BUSEs ?  
\- Oh ça dépend des matières.  
\- Oui… Normal…  
\- Bon Ced' ce midi je mange avec les jumeaux et Cie, ça fait un bail. On se voit après ?  
\- Ok, à tout à l'heure.  
\- A tout à l'heure.  
\- Vous avez le droit d'aller un peu à l'écart avant de vous récurer les amygdales.  
Katie envoya un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de Fred, George s'était contenté de froncer les sourcils.  
\- Ah Mélusine ton mec est toujours aussi causant c'est tellement agréable de discuter avec lui.  
\- Il est absolument pas à l'aise avec vous. Il me l'a dit. Et je le comprends. On va manger ?  
Il rejoignirent la Grande Salle et discutèrent énormément de … Quidditch pendant le repas.  
Le temps était exécrable, et le match Gryffondor - Serpentard approchait. Cedric convoqua l'équipe et leur annonça la nouvelle.  
\- Bon je suis content que tout le monde ait pu venir. Ce que j'avais à vous dire est très important. Serpentard ne va pas jouer. Leur Attrapeur est blessé -  
\- N'importe quoi !  
\- Mélu, s'il te plaît… Donc leur Attrapeur est blessé, paraît-il, et du coup c'est nous qui allons affronter Gryffondor. On part déjà avec un désavantage puisqu'on est pas entraînés, mais n'oublions pas que l'équipe de Gryffondor s'est entraînée pour affronter une équipe très offensive, et même agressive. On va donc jouer sur la défense principalement, mais l'attaque doit être très rapide quand elle a lieu. On s'entraînera demain, mais pour gagner du temps je vous dis ça tout de suite. Je veux pas avoir à le répéter. On va miser sur la rapidité pendant ce match. C'est bien clair pour tout le monde ?  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


14 novembre  
On a gagné le match mais bon…  
En fait, au moment où Cedric a attrapé le Vif d'Or, Harry était en train de faire une sacrée chute. Tout le monde a eu très peur. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé mais il tombe pas de son balai sans raison. Personne a vu le moment où il est tombé, il était haut et les nuages étaient très bas (le temps était vraiment horrible, on y voyait pas à trois mètres). Heureusement il n'a rien de très grave. Quand je pense qu'Olivier n'est même pas allé le voir à l'infirmerie… Il est resté un temps infini à la douche après le match. Je crois bien qu'il a essayé de se noyer. (NdA : petit clin d'œil… ^^). Cedric a bien essayé de faire annuler le match et de le faire rejouer, mais Mme Bibine a été formelle. Comme il n'avait pas encore vu que Harry était tombé et que le coup de sifflet n'avait pas encore retenti, le match est règlementaire, et donc il n'y a aucune raison de le rejouer.  
En tout cas, Fred et le reste de l'équipe sont allés voir Harry, Kay m'a dit qu'il avait l'air de se sentir coupable et qu'ils avaient essayer de le réconforter. Gryffondor peut encore gagner de toute façon, même si je préférerais que ce soit Poufsouffle évidemment.  
Bon à part ça… Harold est un sal*pard et Cho est apparemment une garce. Enfin je parle peut-être trop vite pour Cho. Mais j'ai appris que ça faisait pas mal de temps qu'elle sortait avec Harold. Katie était encore avec lui quand ils ont commencé à se voir pour faire autre chose que de partager des anecdotes entre Serdaigles. En plus, j'ai demandé à Kay pourquoi elle ne m'a pas dit pendant les vacances qu'elle était avec Harold. Et bien tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se sache, cet imbécile, et que personne ne devait être au courant… Il voulait sans doute garder sa réputation de pur Serdaigle, bien sous tout rapport, ne sortant pas avec des filles des autres maisons… Et bien c'est dommage… Il devrait dire "adios" à sa "reputación" (oui, au fait, j'ai commencé à apprendre l'espagnol par correspondance, j'aime bien, et c'est pas très difficile pour le moment).

16 novembre  
Les élèves prenaient le petit-déjeuner et recevaient leurs hiboux, sereinement, quand des hurlements sonores résonnèrent dans la Grande Salle. La voix provenait d'une Beuglante à la table des Serdaigle.  
"HAROLD DINGLE ! Alors comme ça on a honte de sortir avec une fille de Gryffondor pendant les vacances ? A peine revenu à Poudlard on prend une autre copine sans même prendre la peine de rompre avec la première ? C'est pas joli-joli tout ça."  
Harold essayait d'emmener la Beuglante mais c'était impossible. L'enveloppe n'était d'ailleurs pas comme celles des Beuglantes habituelles, elle était indigo, ce qui avait empêché le jeune garçon de se douter de ce qui allait se produire. A présent elle esquivait ses tentatives de captures et ses cris continuaient à retentir.  
"Oh pardon, c'est vrai, tu as commencé à sortir avec la Serdaigle un peu avant la rentrée, sans lui parler de celle de Gryffondor, c'est bien cela ?"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


28 novembre  
21:15  
On y est presque. Le match contre Serdaigle. J'ai demandé à Cedric de ne surtout pas être gentil avec Cho, et même un peu plus. Mais chut !  
Oh je vois que ça fait un petit bout de temps que j'ai pas écrit. Comme je l'avais dit, Harold a dit au revoir à sa réputation. Mais Cho ne l'a pas plaqué, même s'ils sont bien engueulés suite à mon petit "mot doux"... Apparemment elle n'était pas au courant que Harold était sorti avec Katie, et encore moins qu'ils n'avaient pas rompu quand elle-même est sorti avec Harold. Mais elle ne ressent visiblement pas la moindre compassion envers Kay. Et le pire c'est que si on regarde le comportement qu'elle a vis-à-vis d'elle, on a plutôt l'impression qu'elle lui en veut, et ça depuis des semaines. Moi, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un lui a dit de qui venait cette mystérieuse Beuglante indigo, parce qu'elle est tout à fait exécrable avec moi. L'autre jour, en Potions, elle a "malencontreusement" renversé tout un flacon de... d'un truc en poudre (oui ben déjà j'aime pas les cours de Potions, si en plus je dois retenir chaque mot qu'il prononce, même pour les autres élèves...) dans notre chaudron à moi et Win. Rogue à même enlevé des points à Serdaigle ! Chose rare. Winry était furieuse.  
Bon je vais me coucher je dois être en forme demain.

29 novembre  
Je vais la tuer. Cette [censuré] l'a fait exprès, j'en suis sûre. Je vois pas ce qu'elle fo*tait autrement à la même altitude que moi. Les Attrapeurs sont sensés voler au-dessus de tout le monde, mais non, elle, elle m'a percuté de plein fouet alors que je n'avais même pas le Souaffle, et a réussi à ce que j'aie une jambe cassée, une entorse de la cheville et une luxation de l'épaule. La jambe cassé c'est pas grave, Mme Pomfresh a déjà réparé ça, ou presque. Mais le reste fait que je vais devoir rester à l'infirmerie une semaine entière ("au moins" a rajouté Pomfresh), puis avoir le bras en écharpe, mais le pire... LE PIRE, c'est que je n'ai plus le droit de jouer jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je vais la tuer. Elle va me le payer. Ah et mon balai est blessé aussi, enfin endommagé. Heureusement c'est réparable m'a dit Mme Bibine. Mais de toute façon je vais pas pouvoir monter dessus avant un certain temps...  
Le match a continué sans moi évidemment, Cedric et Katie sont venus me voir après et m'ont annoncé qu'on s'était fait laminer.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


[récit, écrit avec la participation d'Alwynn] 30 novembre  
\- Alwynn ! Si je m'attendais !  
\- Eh oui ! Je suis venue te voir quand même, après cette euh… collision.  
Mélusine se renfrogna immédiatement.  
\- Mouais. Pff. Elle, la prochaine fois que je la vois, bras en écharpe ou pas, je lui en colle une.  
\- Tut tut. Pas de violence je te prie, chère cousine.  
\- Hum.  
\- Je vois qu'un changement de sujet ne serait pas déplacé…  
\- Exactement. Alors tes ASPICs ? Ça va être du gâteau ?  
\- Bien sûr, j'avais déjà bouclé le programme en cinquième année.  
\- Surtout en Potions non ? ^^  
\- De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin d'un diplôme de Poudlard pour faire ce que je veux dans ma vie.  
Mélusine esquissa un sourire. Alwynn était sa cousine préférée, même si elle était une élève reconnue et appréciée de Serpentard. C'était pendant l'année préparant les BUSEs qu'Alwynn avait montré qu'elle avait changé, et qu'elle avait voulu faire connaissance avec Mélusine, dont elle ne connaissait l'existence que grâce à son grand-père, Alphard, qui était le grand-oncle de Mélusine. Mais elle ne le voyait que très peu, ce dernier étant déçu par l'éducation que sa fille avait donné à ses propres enfants. Alphard Black était fier d'avoir été renié par les Black. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa fille était devenue aussi différente de ce qu'il cherchait. Il les avait longtemps soupçonnés d'être des Mangemorts, elle et son mari. Mais ils avaient disparus plus de deux ans auparavant, et personne ne pouvait à présent être sûr de quoi que ce soit. Ce fut cet évènement tragique qui chamboula les idées reçues d'Alwynn. Cependant ce ne fut pas le cas pour son frère et sa sœur, plus âgés, à qui cependant la jeune fille restait liée.  
Depuis deux ans, Alwynn et Mélusine s'étaient donc beaucoup rapprochées et partageaient par exemple le même goût pour le chocolat, les chats et les virées nocturnes dans les couloirs.  
\- Et… tu comptes faire quoi ? Piquer la place de Rogue ?  
\- Seulement s'il arrive à être professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Sinon… je compte travailler pour Mme Guipure, peut-être même pour sa boutique de Paris.

22 décembre  
09:25  
C'est les vacances ! Et c'est bientôt Noël ! J'ai vraiment hâte. J'ai encore des cadeaux à acheter mais de toute façon il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard tout à l'heure. Bon je vais probablement aller moins vite que d'habitude avec mes béquilles, mais au moins je n'ai plus le bras en écharpe ! Depuis avant-hier ! Dehors y'a une quantité de neige, c'est super. Je prévois une bataille Katie/Win/moi contre Fred/George/Lee. Mais ce ne sont que des suppositions… Je ne suis pas du genre à entamer moi-même des enfantillages de ce genre…  
17:45  
On a gagné la bataille ! Surtout grâce à Winry, qui s'est avérée très efficace contre George. Mais George a prévu de se venger ça m'inquiète. Oui parce que il faut dire qu'il a désormais des mèches de cheveux bleus, sur les cheveux roux c'est très moche ^^. Win lui a fait ce petit cadeau en l'honneur du Serdy Power. Ce qui est inquiétant, c'est qu'elle maîtrise ce sort à la perfection… Enfin bref, elle m'a dit que la couleur serait complètement partie au bout d'une semaine. Moi j'ai… bon j'ai effectivement ouvert les hostilités en faisant dégringoler la neige qui était au-dessus du portail sue Lee et les jumeaux, quand ils sont rentrés. L'inconvénient c'est qu'après qu'on soit rentrés, ils ont fait exploser cinq ou six Bombabouses, du coup là je suis dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles, à l'abri des odeurs nauséabondes.  
J'ai fini mes achats de Noël. Pour maman j'ai acheté un pendentif, une opale. Pour Remus un assortiment de chocolats. Pour Katie et pour Win, chacune une gourmette en or avec une inscription gravée "Amitié Inter-Maisons Forever" ^^ et bien sûr je me suis fait faire la même, mais en argent. Pour Fred et George, un livre sur l'Histoire des Farces et Attrapes Magiques et un autre sur les Farces et Attrapes Moldues, pour Lee, un nécessaire à balai et pour Cedric, une réplique de Vif d'Or.

20:37  
Oups, j'ai pas encore fait mes bagages.

23 décembre  
C'était une journée magnifique. Je suis tombée sur Cho par hasard quand elle est sortie du train. Ma béquille a glissé et elle a fait un vol plané sans passer par le marchepied. Elle m'a accusée d'avoir fait exprès mais les jumeaux et Winry étaient devant et personne n'a vu ce qui s'était vraiment passé. C'est bête.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


25 décembre  
Bon j'ai pas grand-chose à dire, à part faire la liste des cadeaux que j'ai eus.  


* Une écharpe chauffante des Tapesouaffles de Quiberon de la part de Fred.  
Un livre sur les anciennes magies de la part de Winry.  
Un livre sur les loups-garous de la part de Remus.  
Un pendentif en améthyste de la part de Katie.  
Un livre (encore) de la part de maman, "Entretien avec une Vélane", d'Anne Wheat.  
Une paire de chaussures absolument magnifiques de la part d'Alwynn.  
Une très belle cape noire, à capuche de la part de Cedric.  
Un nécessaire à balai de la part de George.
  
Et Mamie m'a offert un lecteur CD/radio… bon. ^^ C'est très gentil de sa part mais je vois pas comment je vais l'utiliser ics, j'ai aucun CD et il est absolument impossible d'utiliser la radio…  
Ah un hibou.  
C'est mon père.

_Ma Mélu, Sache que j'aurais préféré t'écrire bien avant, mais je devais éviter de me faire repérer après être venu à Poudlard à Hallowe'en. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important. Comme tu le sais probablement déjà, James Potter était mon meilleur ami. Et quand lui et Lily ont eu Harry, ils ont décidé que je serai son parrain. Mais il ne le sait pas encore. Je sais que vous avez des amis en commun et je te demande de veiller un peu sur lui. Je sais que c'est un peu… un peu trop de responsabilités, mais rassure toi, je ne te demande pas de le surveiller comme un enfant, je sais que tu as ta vie (ta mère m'a parlé de ce Cedric, j'espère qu'il s'occupe convenablement de toi, c'est le garçon qui était dans le parc avec toi le soir d'Hallowe'en ? Il doit avoir du succès méfie-toi).  
J'ai commandé quelque chose pour toi que tu ne devrais pas tarder à recevoir. J'espère que ça te plaira, je ne te connais pas encore vraiment alors j'ai choisi comme j'ai pu.  
Je vais faire mon possible pour te voir pendant ces vacances.  
Je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël et je t'embrasse très fort.  
Ton père  
PS: Je sais qu'Eli m'en veut énormément pour être entré à Poudlard, est-ce que tu pourrais lui dire que j'ai quelque chose de très important pour moi à faire là-bas et que je ne compte pas tirer un trait sur ce plan._

Il pouvait lui dire lui-même quand même. Comment je vais lui dire ça moi ? Et puis… Elle lui a parlé de Cedric ? Non mais je rêve de quoi ils se mêlent tous les deux ? "Méfie-toi", non mais vraiment.  
Bon ceci dit j'espère qu'on pourra aller le voir.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


27 décembre  
J'ai reçu le cadeau de mon père ! Il est super ! C'est un livre sur les meilleures stratégies au Quidditch ! C'est très intéressant, en fait il est énorme, il y a des illustrations et tout, j'ai déjà presque tout lu.  
Normalement on va le retrouver demain, maman voulait pas au départ mais j'ai réussi à la faire changer d'avis. Elle lui en veut toujours, contrairement à moi. Enfin je sais pas… Je sais pas si je lui en veux encore ou pas…  
J'ai aussi demandé à maman si je pouvais inviter du monde pour le Nouvel An, elle a dit peut-être ! C'est très positif comme première réponse ! Bon il va falloir que je commence à préparer tout ça. Je vais inviter Win, Kay, les jumeaux, Cedric, Lee… Je vais essayer de convaincre Alwynn de venir (ça va pas plaire à maman mais bon tant pis, elle est bête aussi). Je suis pressée !

29 décembre  
Je reviens juste de la grotte où mon père se cache. C'était assez… bizarre. Je trouve que maman peut être vraiment pénible desfois. Elle n'a pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche, et quand elle a parlé, c'était pour lui faire des reproches, alors ça a commencé à dégénérer, il voulait qu'elle comprenne, mais il explique rien, alors au bout d'un moment elle s'est énervée elle est partie en me disant que je retrouverais le chemin.  
Donc voilà…  
Du coup moi j'ai parlé avec lui, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait pas essayé de me voir à Hallowe'en. En fait je sais pas pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt, c'était évident. Déjà c'était dangereux qu'il vienne, il pouvait pas s'éterniser, et comme il savait qu'on se reverrait, il a préféré être sûr de me revoir plus tard mais pendant plus longtemps plutôt que me voir pendant quelques minutes et courir le risque de se faire attraper.  
Après on a parlé de Harry. Harry n'est au courant de rien apparemment, c'est bizarre je trouve. Par contre je ne peux rien lui dire, sinon je pourrais avoir des ennuis, et mon père aussi. Surtout. De toute façon on ne peut pas dire qu'Harry et moi soyons amis, donc je suppose que ça ne sera pas trop dur, de savoir sans qu'il sache. Bon en tout cas, veiller sur lui… C'est bien gentil mais pourquoi ? Ça il ne me l'a pas dit évidemment. Mais ça doit avoir un rapport avec ce qu'il a à faire à Poudlard et dont il ne veut pas même pas parler à maman.

3 janvier  
Ça fait bizarre de recommencer les cours un mercredi ^^. Mais c'est fantastique de louper un cours de Potions. Bon j'irai pas répéter ça à Alwynn, mais je peux pas nier que je me fiche totalement de rater deux heures de "soupes" comme on dit avec Winry ^^.  
Bon enfin c'était une belle journée, je suis contente d'être revenue quand même. Maman est un peu insupportable en ce moment, vivement qu'elle s'explique avec mon père.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


07 février  
Journée bizarre. Il y avait le match Kay/Win, ou plutôt Gryffondor/Serdaigle, ou même encore Cho/Harry… Maintenant que je dois garder un œil sur lui autant que je peux (et que je veux parce que Kay contre Win ça ne se loupe pas), et bien j'ai remarqué un truc… D'ailleurs je crois qu'Oliver l'a remarqué aussi ^^. A un moment, Harry avait apparemment repéré le Vif, et il regardait Cho, qui était en face de lui et lui faisait probablement les yeux doux pour le distraire. Et il a perdu du temps. Et Olivier lui a crié quelque chose, et il est reparti. Un moment qui a paru interminable à beaucoup de monde ^^.  
Toujours à propos de Harry, il se trouve que pendant le match, enfin, au moment où il s'apprêtait à finalement attraper le Vif, on a vu des Détraqueurs, du moins on croyait que c'en était. Harry a fait un Patronus. Je parie qu'une grande partie des élèves de quatrième année ne savent pas ça, bon je me vante un peu, mais bon, ils n'ont qu'à lire des livres intéressants ou avoir un parrain prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Bref, Harry a fait un Patronus magnifique. En forme de cerf. Fallait voir la tête de Remus… J'irai le voir demain, ça cache quelque chose, je le connais.  
Je parie que les Gryffondor sont en train de fêter leur victoire dignement… Enfin bon… ils auraient tort de pas en profiter.

08 février  
Bon habituellement je n'écris pas le matin mais là c'est un jour exceptionnel. Tout d'abord quand je me suis réveillée, Chouchenn était sur le bord de la fenêtre. Il est tout de suite venu se poser sur mon lit, avec un petit morceau de parchemin. Dessus il était écrit, ou plutôt griffonné, mais franchement ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance :  
_Dommage que je n'ai pas pu te voir, la dernière fois que je t'ai vue dormir tu avais avais à peine plus de deux ans. Tes copines sont toutes les deux très douées comme poursuiveuses. Je les féliciterai à l'occasion, mais j'attends surtout avec impatience que tu te remettes complètement de tes blessures de guerrière. Je t'embrasse._  
Déjà, j'avais peur de comprendre, j'ai vite mis ce mot en sûreté. Je suis descendue prendre le petit-déjeuner, et là, on entendait un brouhaha un peu plus fort que d'habitude, surtout venant de la table des Gryffondors. Je vais voir les jumeaux pour en savoir plus, et là j'aperçois Ron entouré de filles. Chose qui je dois l'avouer n'est pas habituelle du tout. Je ne serai pas aussi sans-cœur que les jumeaux, mais bon. Dire le contraire serait mentir. Bref, je me tourne vers Fred pour lui demander, et il me répond que Ron a failli se faire poignarder par Sirius Black, là je me suis dit, heureusement qu'officiellement mon nom est Gwenn… Cela dit, je ne comprends pas. Je crois que c'est pas la peine de demander à maman, et à Remus encore moins. La seule solution c'est d'envoyer discrètement un hibou à mon père. Mais mieux vaut faire ça ce soir.  
Ah et la semaine prochaine, je suppose que comme tous les ans au moment de la Saint Valentin, il y aura une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

12 février  
Pff c'était très utile de risquer de me faire surprendre à la volerie à minuit passé, il m'a répondu, et en gros il me dit qu'évidemment il ne visait pas Ron et que - évidemment encore - il n'avait pas prévu de faire quoi que ce soit à Harry, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler. Tout cela m'avance beaucoup évidemment.

14 février  
Aaahh c'était une journée sensationnelle, et j'ai un petit ami sensationnel qui m'a offert un cadeau sensationnel. Il m'a offert une bouteille de Biéraubeurre, une bouteille en édition limitée, gravée pour la Saint Valentin, mais le texte gravé est personnalisé attention. C'est écrit : Pour rendre ivre ma Mélu, qui me rend ivre de bonheur. Je l'adooooore. Moi je lui ai offert une gourmette en argent (plaqué :D) avec son nom gravé à l'extérieur et le mien à l'intérieur.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


09 mars  
J'ai honte. J'ai malencontreusement rappelé à George qu'il devait une vengeance à Winry.

10 mars  
Euh bon. George s'est vengé, Win à des mèches rouges. Mais elle ça lui va bien ! Winry a essayé de se lancer le contresort, qu'elle connaît bien, mais ça n'a pas marché. George a dû trouver une parade… Si on avait su on aurait lancé quelque chose de plus marquant qu'un sort de mutisme. Ne pas parler pendant une journée c'est pas bien grave, surtout quand on a un frère jumeau. Kay a refusé de se joindre à nous dans cette bataille impitoyable pour cause de proximité géographique avec les jumeaux. Evidemment on a bien compris, la pauvre elle pourrait être victime d'un truc très sournois, dans son dortoir, ou dans leur salle commune.

15 mars  
Rho là là ça fait un bail que j'ai pas écrit. De toute façon il se passe rien. Je suis épuisée, je fais presque tous mes devoirs donc euh voilà. Vivement les vacances de Pâques. On y est presque !  
Tout à l'heure il y a le match auquel je ne vais pas participer. Contre Serpentard.  
Les mèches de Winry ne sont pas encore parties, toujours aussi éclatantes… On ne sait pas si George a fait exprès de louper son sort ou pas.  
Ah Alwynn a encore changé d'avis, elle veut devenir journaliste à la Gazette maintenant.  
Après demain, on a prévu de fêter la Saint Patrick mais on ne sait pas vraiment comment. Je crois que c'est une idée de Seamus Finnigan, de la même année qu'Harry et Ron. Le problème c'est qu'on ne sait pas où la faire pour que tout le monde (sauf la quasi-totalité des Serpentards je suppose) puisse y être.

17 mars  
J'ai trouvé une salle ! Je ne sais absolument pas comment c'est arrivé. Je me baladais dans un couloir en me disant qu'il fallait absolument qu'on trouve une salle, et paf ! Une porte est apparue, je suis sûre qu'elle est apparue, parce qu'autrement je l'aurais vue avant. Et donc cette pièce est parfaite pour faire une fête. Elle est déjà décorée, on n'aura plus qu'à s'occuper de la nourriture et de la boisson. C'est moi qui m'occupe du buffet, faut que j'embauche Fred et Cedric pour m'aider à transporter discrètement un maximum de choses. George s'est précipité pour aider Katie et Winry pour la boisson… Je ne ferai aucun commentaire à ce sujet… pour le moment.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


La fête battait son plein, la plupart des invités étaient en quatrième ou cinquième année, et quelques élèves de Serpentard étaient également présents. Mais certaines personnes n'étaient pas auprès de leur habituelle bande de copines. Notamment Winry.  
Winry écoutait George, qui avait un peu abusé de l'hydromel et lui parlait de ce qu'il appréciait chez une fille. Winry, presque sobre, rougissait au fur et à mesure car il lui semblait qu'il faisait son portrait.  
\- Winry. Tu sais, en fait, pour dire la vérité, c'est toi que j'apprécierais comme petite copine.  
\- Ah bon. Euh… Et ben… C'est vrai que moi aussi j'apprécierais. Je veux dire. Pas de m'avoir moi comme petite copine. Mais toi. Enfin que moi je sois ta petite copine. \----------------------------

_I like the way you, look at me with those beautiful eyes,  
I like the way you, act all surprised,  
I like the way you, sing along,  
I like the way you, always get it wrong,  
I like the way you, clap your hands,  
I like the way you, love to dance,  
I like the way you, put your hands up in the air,  
I like the way you, shake your hair,  
I like the way you, like to touch,  
I like the way you, stare so much,  
but most of all....  
Yeah..  
most of all....  
  
I like the way you move..... _

\--------------------------------

\- Cedric ! S'il te plaît ! Je te demande pas de devenir le meilleur ami de Fred et George, ou de Kay et Win, mais si de temps en temps on pouvait discuter tous ensemble ce serait quand même sympa.  
\- Mais je sais pas quoi leur dire moi.  
\- Justement, c'est parce que tu ne fais aucun effort pour savoir ce que vous avez en commun. Regarde, un exemple tout bête. Vous n'avez même jamais parlé de Quidditch. Pourtant on joue tous au Quidditch ! Tu trouves ça normal ?  
\- Non, mais euh…  
\- Ok… Tu t'en tapes dis-le franchement. Tu te fiches de ne pas vraiment t'entendre avec mes amis, je me trompe ?  
\- Ben quand je voulais sortir avec toi, je m'imaginais pas devoir traîner avec ta bande, je pensais qu'on passerait plus de temps tous les deux. Et au lieu de ça on est seuls uniquement dans notre salle commune. Et on est même pas vraiment seuls.  
\- Pff. Je t'ai dit plusieurs fois que mes amis étaient très importants pour moi Cedric…  
\- Oui enfin à ce point là, ça devient dérangeant.  
\- Dérangeant ?! … Ecoute Cedric, si t'es pas capable de comprendre juste ça… je crois que c'est pas la peine de continuer…  
\- Continuer quoi ?  
\- Nous.  
\--------------------------------

\- Ah ouais, t'étais pas au courant ? Ben écoute je te crois, mais à partir d'un certain moment, tu ne pouvais pas l'ignorer, sauf que ça explique pas pourquoi tu te conduis comme ça avec moi et mes amies, pétasse !  
\- Pourquoi MOI je me conduis comme ça ? Non mais oh ! C'est quand même pas moi qui suis allée gifler ton mec !  
\- Très juste, puisque tu l'avais à ton bras. Mais nous c'était justifié et ça ne te visait pas TOI. Pour tout te dire, on te plaignait avant. Mais comme tu ne l'as pas largué, on s'est dit que pour que ça ne te dérange pas, tu devais être une sacrée garce.  
\- Pas besoin d'être une garce pour qu'il me préfère à toi.  
CLAC ! Katie avait craqué, c'en était trop.  
\--------------------------------

Ok, bon. Super soirée. J'ai rompu avec Cedric, Katie a failli se battre avec Cho et je ne trouve plus Winry qui ne sait rien de tout ça apparemment. Je me demande où elle - oh. Elle bécote George. Bon ben au moins une, enfin deux qui auront passé une bonne soirée.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


1er avril  
07:47  
Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire des jumeaux… ET le 1er avril… Personnellement je n'ai préparé aucun cadeau je préfère attendre de voir ce que je vais subir. Méritent-ils quelque chose de ma part ? On verra bien, rien n'est moins sûr, malheureusement, haha.  
08:15  
Bon je vais devoir sortir et avoir cours avec Fred & George, évidemment il faut qu'on ait botanique aujourd'hui… Si c'est pas malheureux ça. Pour moi surtout.  
10:36  
J'ai fini ma matinée :D c'est super. Bon ni Fred ni George n'a tenté de faire quoi que ce soit pour le moment, je vais donc m'occuper de leurs cadeaux. Oui j'y avais réfléchi avant quand même ^^.  
Oh mais au fait la dernière fois que j'ai écrit, c'était au moment de la St Patrick… Winry et George sortent ensemble maintenant. D'ailleurs c'est très étrange, c'est comme s'ils étaient ensemble depuis toujours, de l'intérieur je ne sais pas comment ça se passe mais de l'extérieur ils sont déjà ennuyeux… Fred et moi aimons beaucoup les charrier à ce sujet, avec Kay. Ce qui est flippant c'est quand ils rient tous les deux de quelque chose qui ne fait rire qu'eux, ou quand l'un termine la phrase de l'autre. Sérieusement ça nous effraie quelques fois. J'en ai parlé à Al' quand je l'ai croisée entre deux cours, elle a ri, et elle n'a pas réussi à s'arrêter avant de devoir y aller, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'en reparlerait aujourd'hui si je voulais.  
18:53  
J'ai offert leurs cadeaux aux jumeaux, (j'ai assemblé une quantité assez impressionnante de bonbons pour que le tout forme des battes de Quidditch) on était dans la salle sur demande (très pratique cette salle, en plus on peut y trouver tout ce qu'on veut), Winry a offert des bouquins, Lee a offert des papiers, on a pas eu le droit de voir ce que c'était mais ils étaient ravis. (Cela va sans dire que je saurai bientôt ce qu'il y a écrit là-dessus.) Tout allait bien jusqu'à un certain moment. Puis Katie a pris une praline. C'était l'erreur du jour. Sa langue s'est mise à enfler. Fred et George la regardaient avec leur habituel petit sourire… Heureusement elle n'a pas beaucoup enflé, mais on a eu peur, même si on a arrêté ça facilement. Ils étaient désolés d'avoir laissé traîner ça, ils avaient pas prévu quoi que ce soit. Ont-ils dit. Puis Fred a rajouté à voix basse, en parlant à George, que ça n'était pas "assez puissant".  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


3 avril  
Mélusine avait réussi à quitter son dortoir sans que ses camarades de chambre ne s'en rendent compte. Elle enfilait une robe de chambre avant de quitter la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Il était convenu que Katie fasse en sorte que Lee et les jumeaux soient sortis de la salle commune des Gryffondor et l'attende devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle était là.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur a dit alors ?  
\- Je leur ai demandé d'aller chercher de quoi préparer l'anniversaire de ta cousine.  
\- Super. C'est parfait. En plus l'anniversaire d'Alwynn est après demain. On n'aura qu'à vraiment faire une fête, ajouta Mélusine en riant.  
\- Je savais même pas ! Et ben… ça tombe bien tout ça. Bon, on y va.  
Elles rentrèrent et montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir des jumeaux. Katie resta sur le palier pour faire le guet tandis que Mélusine pénétrait dans la chambre, jusque là uniquement éclairée par le clair de lune. Elle sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe de chambre.  
\- Lumos !  
\- Mélu… t'es complètement cinglée, souffla Katie dans un éclat de rire discret.  
\- Je sais… Hé ! Regarde ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ? On dirait une flûte à angle droit… bon bref c'est pas ça qu'on cherche… Ah c'est peut-être ça… > Katie aquiesça.  
\- Bien. Duplicatum ! C'est bon on peut y aller. On reste dans la salle commune ?  
\- Ouais, ils vont pas trop tarder, s'ils te croisent ça sera louche. Je vais chercher un bouquin tu glisseras la feuille dedans. Mais on a le temps de jeter un coup d'œil dessus quand même, acheva-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
\- Oui en effet. Alors…  
Mélusine ouvrit de grands yeux en lisant le titre de la première page.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Montre !  
\- Wouaaa j'y crois pas…  
\- Donne moi ça !  
\- Deux secondes, calme toi ! J'te rappelle qu'ils peuvent arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Tiens, sauvage !  
Katie saisit le document en parchemin et le parcourut rapidement.  
\- J'y comprends rien, à part le titre évidemment rajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard sarcastique de son amie. C'est fou quand même ! C'est peut-être de l'espionnage industriel…  
\- Ben en tout cas, si c'en est pas c'est pas loin…  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vont faire avec la notice de fabrication des Bombabouses…, et de l'encre magique, et des Plumes à Papote… ?  
\- J'en sais absolument rien… Mais ça présage rien de bon pour nous.  
\- Les filles qu'est-ce que vous faites là à cette heure ? Et… Mélu qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout court, en fait ?  
\- Oliver ! Salut, euh, on lisait. On révisait un chapitre de…  
\- D'Histoire de la Magie.  
\- Ok, donc vous me prenez vraiment pour un imbécile ça fait plaisir ^^. Je préfère encore le traditionnel "mais on ne fait rien du tout !" déclamé d'un air scandalisé. Non parce que quand même, me faire croire que vous veillez tard le soir pour réviser de l'Histoire, c'est vraiment pas crédible. Surtout au tout début des vacances.  
A cet instant, Lee et les jumeaux pénétrèrent dans la salle commune. Katie dissimula un peu plus l'enveloppe dans son livre. Après avoir remarqué son geste, Oliver comprit vaguement la situation.  
\- Salut les gars. Vous faisiez quoi dehors à cette heure ?  
\- C'est pour la bonne cause quand on sort tu le sais bien.  
\- On a besoin de provisions pour un prochain anniversaire. Pas encore couchée Mélu ?  
\- Et ben j'y allais justement, il est tard.  
\- Mélu ! Tu oublies ton livre… Bonne nuit.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


23 avril  
Cher journal (oui je sais, c'est un ton bien solennel par rapport à d'habitude mais tu comprendras),  
Tu m'en vois fort contrite, mais je vais devoir t'abandonner. Ta cachette a été découverte, et par les temps qui courent, ou plutôt les projets en cours, je ne peux pas risquer de me faire plus découvrir par Fred, George et Lee. Evidemment j'en veux énormément à cette bande de crétins visqueux, j'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient lu la moitié (du moins ils n'ont pas voulu avouer plus) de mon journal ! Ils ont bien sûr vu que Katie et moi étions au courant qu'ils avaient des documents qu'ils ne devraient pas avoir, et ils ont supposé (de manière tout à fait juste) qu'on l'avait dit à Winry. Chacun s'en veut donc. A lui-même et aux autres. C'est la fête. Youpi.  
Comme je vais te laisser je vais te raconter ce que j'ai en tête en ce moment. Ce sera l'épilogue de ce journal en quelque sorte.  
Tout d'abord… Je pense que Cedric veut recoller les morceaux, et moi aussi. Concrètement, je sens qu'à la moindre occasion, il y aura contact buccal.  
Bien évidemment Gryffondor a gagné la Coupe de Quidditch. Ils vont probablement gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons aussi.  
Winry et George sont très légèrement en froid, mais je devrais plutôt dire qu'ils sont en "tiède"… De toute façon Winry n'est pour rien dans ce qu'on a fait et elle-même considère que George a été entraîné par les autres dans cette histoire. Pour ma part je trouve son opinion ridicule… Mais bon, c'est Win, je ne lui ai rien dit ; elle sait d'ailleurs sûrement ce que j'en pense. En plus ça changera rien à notre problème. C'est n'importe quoi en plus ! Ils savent très bien qu'on a rien dit à personne, je vois pas pourquoi ils réagissent comme ça ! Eux pour se venger ils sont allés dans notre dortoir, Merlin seul sait comment, et ils ont lu mon journal, qui n'a rien à voir avec ça et dans lequel je n'avais même pas mentionné toutes ces conneries, au cas où il tomberait entre de mauvaises mains…  
Oliver essaie d'expliquer aux garçons qu'ils ont fait n'importe quoi… Non sans nous avoir bien fait comprendre que nous aussi nous avions fait n'importe quoi. Il connaît pas les détails mais il en sait assez pour calmer tout le monde je pense. Non je suis sûre. Et puis le seul moment où Oliver est incapable de rester calme c'est quand il s'agit de Quidditch.  
En tout cas, ça laisse du temps pour réviser, enfin, des révisions avec Kay et Win ne sont pas les plus studieuses qui soient, mais par rapport à d'habitude c'est déjà bien ^^.  
PS: J'en avais pas parlé mais le mois dernier on a perdu contre Serpentard évidemment… Sans me vanter, je pense que si j'avais pu jouer, l'écart aurait été réduit un peu, mais ça ne change rien au résultat final. En plus je suis sûre, absolument sûre que j'aurais effectivement pu jouer. Demain je dois aller à Ste Mangouste pour apprendre que je peux reprendre des activités normales… Donc demain soir je pourrais remonter sur mon balai sans me cacher, en particulier d'Oliver.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


C'était désormais la veille des examens, et Mélusine avait encore beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur les révisions. Heureusement elle avait une bonne mémoire et parvenait à suivre pendant les cours. Personne de la bande ne s'attendait à des résultats incroyables, mais tous devraient réussir.  
Oliver avait réussi à détendre l'atmosphère entre les filles, Lee et les jumeaux, mais il subsistait une légère tension quand ils étaient réunis, et bien qu'elle s'atténuait de plus en plus vite, le stress créé par l'imminence des examens rendait tout le monde nerveux et irritable. Même les jumeaux étaient moins joyeux que d'habitude, puisqu'ils préparaient quant à eux leurs BUSEs.  
Le lendemain, la première épreuve était celle de Potions. Il s'agissait de décrire les effets et la composition de l'Aiguise Méninges, puis de citer les antidotes de différentes potions. Mélusine était beaucoup moins desespérée en lisant le sujet qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé , puisque cette potion faisait partie des cinq dont elle connaissait tout. Puis pour la pratique il fallut composer une potion de ratatinage, ce qui était assez facile, même pour Mélusine, cette potion ayant en effet été étudiée en troisième année.  
Le reste des examens se déroula bien, et même encore mieux en Métamorphose, où ils avaient dû transformer une assiette en écureuil. Quelques heures après la fin de la dernière épreuve, au cours de laquelle Mélusine avait rédigé une dissertation sur la représentation de la Magie par les Moldus dans la littérature, elle retrouva Cedric et comme elle l'avait imaginé, ils se réconcilièrent rapidement.  
La semaine suivante, Mélusine était heureuse de ne plus avoir autant d'heures de cours que le reste de l'année (les cours en options avaient été arrêtés) puisqu'elle jonglait désormais entre ses amis et son petit ami. Elle n'avait toujours pas annoncé à Katie et Winry qu'elle sortait de nouveau avec Cedric, et encore moins aux jumeaux et à Lee. Seul Oliver était au courant, et il n'appréciait pas tellement cette position.  
\- Mélu, va bien falloir leur dire. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Si tu leur dis maintenant, personne ne t'en voudra, mais plus tu vas attendre pire ce sera…  
\- Mhm.  
Le jeune homme soupira.  
\- Bon écoute. Il faut prendre les choses en main, à ma connaissance tu ne t'apprêtes pas à leur annoncer que tu as tué quelqu'un, alors pourquoi tu rechignes autant à les prévenir ?  
\- Ils ne l'aiment pas.  
\- Tu exagères. C'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Bon je dois y aller j'ai cours… Mais si ce week-end tu ne l'as pas dit, je m'en chargerai, compris ?  
\- Quoi ?! Mais t'as pas le droit de faire ça !  
\- C'est pour ton bien…  
Oliver adressa un clin d'œil à la jeune fille et s'en alla.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mélusine avait réfléchi pendant une bonne partie de la matinée du samedi, prétendant lire son livre de Potions. Elle était encore assise près d'un arbre, le livre ouvert les genoux, quand ses deux amies la rejoignèrent. \- Bon écoute ma chérie… On sait très bien que tu ne lis pas ce livre, alors dis nous ce qu'il y a maintenant.  
\- Tu nous caches quelque chose, on pourrait mal le prendre, ajouta Winry.  
\- Hum. Bon c'est vrai, y'a quelque chose que j'aurais dû vous dire depuis quelques jours… Asseyez vous.  
\- Tu commences à me faire peur là.  
\- Il se trouve que… le dernier jour des exams, j'ai croisé Cedric.  
\- Et… vous vous êtes pris la tête ?  
\- Absolument pas, on s'est remis ensemble.  
\- Ah ouais…  
\- Quand même.  
\- Je sais que j'aurais dû vous le dire plus tôt mais…  
\- Non mais c'est normal, on a pas souvent été toutes les trois, les garçons étaient presque tout le temps avec nous aussi.  
Mélusine pensa brusquement à une autre chose qu'elle devait annoncer… mais cette fois, elle voulait que les jumeaux l'apprennent en même temps que Winry et Katie.  
\- Kay, est-ce que tu pourrais chercher les jumeaux, sans Lee, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Je vais ranger mon livre et je reviens.  
\- Euh oui… Mais pourquoi tu…  
Mais la jeune fille était déjà partie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint, la mine préoccupée. Le moment était idéal. Ses amis étaient là, près de l'arbre, et il n'y avait personne assez près d'eux pour les entendre.  
\- Salut.  
\- Salut… Qu'est-ce que t'as à nous dire alors Mélu ?  
\- Tout d'abord…  
La jeune fille inspira profondément, elle eut alors une idée.  
\- Je me suis remise avec Cedric.  
\- Vraiment ? Bah, c'est bien ça, répondit George.  
\- Voilà, donc ça vous pourrez le dire à Lee. En revanche, ce que je vais vous dire là, ça reste entre nous. Personne d'autre ne doit le savoir. Vraiment personne.  
\- Ok, pas de problème, mais dis le nous maintenant, dit Fred, un sourire bienveillant mais interrogateur sur le visage.  
\- Bien. Alors. Euh… Voilà. Sirius Black est mon père.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


\- Ton…  
\- Père ?  
\- Mélu…  
\- Tu déconnes j'espère ?  
\- C'est tout à fait le genre de sujet sur lequel j'aime déconner…  
\- Pardon, je suis désolée.  
\- C'est rien… Moi je suis désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir dit avant.  
\- Mélusine, c'est normal.  
\- Oui là on peut pas t'en vouloir.  
\- T'inquiètes pas.  
\- Et… Tu le sais depuis quand ?  
\- Hum. Depuis toujours.

La semaine suivante, les troisième année passaient leurs examens, et les quatrième année, eux, avaient quartier libre. C'était jeudi, assise auprès de l'arbre habituel, Mélusine remarqua quelqu'un à l'entrée du château… C'était le Ministre. Elle aperçut aussi Harry, Ron et Hermione.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici lui ?  
\- Qui ?  
\- Fudge, répondit-elle en le désignant du menton.  
\- J'sais pas. Y'a peut-être un rapport avec le "vilain hippogriffe tout méchant", celui qui agresse les imbéciles.  
\- Ouais… J'espère qu'ils lui feront rien.  
\- Mélu, tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?  
\- Ben oui enfin ?!  
\- Je veux dire… Toi moi et Win savons très bien qu'ils vont l'éxécuter cette pauvre bête.  
\- Ah… Oui c'est possible… Au fait ce soir je vais me balader avec Cedric.  
\- Ce soir ? La nuit ?  
\- Waou.  
\- Avec le clair de lune ça promet Mélu ^^.  
\- Eh bien… oui ! J'ai hâte.  
Mélusine arborait un large sourire, se voyant déjà allongée dans l'herbe à côté de Cedric… Le genre de soirée qui donnait envie de réviser l'Astronomie. Ou du moins de faire semblant.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune fille et son petit ami déambulaient dans le parc, main dans la main, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour s'embrasser. Mais ils entendirent soudain un hurlement qui n'avait pas grand-chose d'humain…  
\- On ferait peut-être mieux de rentrer Mélu…  
\- Euh. Oui sans doute. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?  
\- Je tiens pas vraiment à le savoir.  
\- De toute façon ça doit pas être si dangereux, sinon ça serait pas dans l'enceinte du château, non ? Dumbledore n'est pas cinglé.  
Cedric répondit simplement par un sourire.

Les deux Poufsouffles arrivaient près de leur salle commune, après avoir profité quelques temps de la tranquillité des couloirs du château, quand Hermione se précipita vers elle, visiblement à bout de souffle. \- Mélusine ! Tu dois m'accompagner. Pour… Il faut absolument que je te montre quelque chose.  
\- Et ça peut pas attendre demain ?  
\- Certainement pas.  
\- Ok… Cedric, à demain…  
\- On a pas le temps pour les bisous, désolée.  
\- Bon Hermione, maintenant qu'on est toutes les deux tu vas m'expliquer ? Et Rusard, s'il nous entend ?  
\- Crois moi Rusard est le cadet de tes soucis. On va à la tour ouest. Harry et… Harry et son parrain y sont peut-être déjà.  
\- Son… parrain ?  
\- Oui.  
Mélusine se hâta encore davantage.  
\- Vous m'expliquerez ça plus tard…  
\- Sirius doit partir dès que possible.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent au sommet de la tour. Harry et Sirius venaient tout juste d'arriver.  
\- Mélusine !  
Cette dernière se jeta dans les bras de son père.  
\- Je vais devoir attendre un peu avant de pouvoir te redonner des nouvelles… mais je penserai à toi. Embrasse ta mère de ma part.  
\- Oui… Je le ferai.  
"- Il faut partir, maintenant, Sirius. Vite ! (…) Ils vont arriver dans le bureau de Flitwick d'une minute à l'autre." (© JKR et Jean François Ménard pour cette phrase)  
Un instant après, Mélusine le regarda s'élever dans le ciel, jusqu'à ce qu'un nuage empêche de distinguer le point noir que lui et l'hippogriffe étaient devenus.  
\- Bon alors…  
\- Je suis navrée on a pas vraiment le temps là, mais demain je t'expliquerai. Bonne nuit.  
\- Her… mione. Ok…

En retournant vers son dortoir, elle entendit des cris… La voix de Rogue. Il avait l'air passablement furieux même si elle ne saisissait pas exactement ses mots, mais elle avait plutôt envie de s'en réjouir, sans savoir précisément pourquoi.  
Une fois dans son lit elle réalisa une chose. Si Harry avait aidé son père à s'enfuir, c'est qu'il savait désormais que ce dernier était innocent. Finalement elle n'avait pas tellement besoin des explications d'Hermione. Elle irait simplement voir Remus demain pour lui dire.

\- Remus ?! Tu fais tes bagages ?  
\- Mélusine… Je m'attendais pas à te voir à cette heure. Oui j'ai démissionné. Je reviens tout juste du bureau du directeur.  
\- Tu as démissionné ?? Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Tu as pris ton petit déjeuner ce matin ?  
\- Euh… Non mais je ne vois pas le rapport.  
\- Severus a… malencontreusement dit à ses élèves que j'étais un loup-garou. Et c'est la vérité.  
\- … C'est toi qu'on a entendu la nuit dernière ?  
\- Sûrement, mais… "on" qui ? demanda Remus les sourcils légèrement froncés.  
\- Ahem. Aucune importance. Mais… Bon enfin je m'en doutais en fait. Cet imbécile a fait réviser les loup-garous à probablement tous les élèves quand il t'a remplacé… C'est à son niveau de subtilité ça…  
Remus la regarda avec un faible sourire et rangea un bocal rempli de choses oranges non identifiées. Il allait falloir lui raconter ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, et il n'en avait pas le courage. Il détestait la décevoir et le fait qu'elle n'ait pas pu voir son père alors qu'il était dans l'école et qu'elle ne pourrait vraissembablement pas avoir de nouvelles de lui avant quelques temps risquait fort de ne pas la réjouir. Mais il se lança tout de même.  
\- Mélusine… Hier soir… Sirius était là.  
\- Oui je sais. Je lui ai dit au revoir.  
\- Oh.  
\- En fait c'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir. Harry sait qu'il est innocent.  
\- Oui. Je… Je suis désolé de ne pas y avoir cru dès le début. Il a tout expliqué. Pour les détails on verra ça ailleurs, mais je… je vais déménager. Au moins pour quelques temps.  
\- Tu vas quitter Pré-au-Lard ?  
\- Oui. Enfin je l'ai déjà quitté, comme je vivais ici, mais après être resté quelques jours chez toi je vais partir.  
\- Où ?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais sûrement à l'étranger.  
\- Je vais changer de nom.  
\- Je te demande pardon ?  
\- Je vais voir le directeur et lui demander que mon vrai nom soit utilisé. J'ai plus envie de me cacher derrière le nom de maman.  
\- Tu devrais lui en parler avant de faire quoi que ce soit.  
\- Rhoo oui d'accord… Pff c'est bête, on va encore changer de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Pourtant tu étais le seul intéressant depuis que je suis là.  
\- Merci… Tu devrais rejoindre tes amis et profiter de cette journée avec eux. Ou même avec Cedric.  
\- J'aurai toute la semaine pour le faire.  
\- Mélu, s'il te plaît, tu sais que je déteste dire au revoir quand je pars longtemps.  
La jeune fille répondit par un soupir et, après un court moment d'hésitation, elle se rapprocha de son parrain et l'etreignit.  
\- Je vois que tous les hommes me laissent tomber…  
\- Mélusine…  
\- Je plaisante, désolée. Je voulais pas te faire culpabiliser. J'ai encore Fred, et George, et Cedric. Et je sais bien que mon père et toi ne me laissez pas tomber… Je te souhaite un bon voyage.  
\- Merci. Fais attention à toi.  
\- Je n'y manquerai pas, j'ai des gens pour m'aider de toute façon ^^.


	2. Melusine Black et les papillons rouge et or

2 septembre 1994  
Après le repas, Mélusine arriva dans la salle commune et chercha Cedric des yeux, mais il n'était pas là, pourtant elle l'avait vu rentrer, ce qui signifiait qu'il était déjà aller se coucher. Sans doute se demandait-il si sa candidature pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était une bonne idée.  
Comme il n'était pas encore très tard, elle monta dans le hall et rejoignit l'Arbre Cordial, ainsi nommé par la jeune fille et ses amis.  
\- Mélu ! T'es pas avec ton chérichou ?  
\- Non il est parti se coucher.  
\- Déjà ?! s'étonna Fred. Ah ben c'est sympa de sa part, surtout le premier jour de cours. Vous vous êtes vus quand pour la dernière fois rappelle moi ?  
\- Fred, laisse tomber.  
\- Non Katie je regrette mais il exagère ! Il s'est débrouillé pour ne pas la voir pendant presque un mois, et là il va se coucher à même pas neuf heures.  
\- Il était chez son parrain au Mexique.  
\- Il est quand même dans son lit à l'heure qu'il est.  
Il y eut un silence lourd, puis George donna un coup de coude à son frère en s'adressant à lui et à Lee.  
\- Bon venez les mecs, on va faire un tour pour voir à quoi ressemblent les première année, Win bien sûr moi je ne regarderai pas.  
Il ponctua sa phrase par un clin d'oeil.  
\- Merci, répondit Win.  
Mais le "merci" ne concernait pas sa fidélité visuelle...  
Tandis que les garçons s'éloignaient, le petit cercle au pied de l'arbre se resserra.  
\- Mélu, Fred n'a pas totalement tort, même si ce n'était pas vraiment à lui de te le dire.  
\- Je sais bien. Mais je peux pas faire grand chose. C'est sûrement juste passager, ça arrive après tout. Si ça dure trop longtemps...  
\- Tu le plaqueras, dit Win avec un imperceptible sourire au coin des lèvres.  
\- Euh, oui. Oui...

31 octobre  
Cedric est le champion de l'école !! Harry aussi mais ça c'est plutôt mystérieux pour le moment. Et de toute façon il est extrêment tard, on a fait la fête toute la nuit dans la salle commune, et j'ai réussi à avoir Cedric pour moi toute seule pendant pas mal de temps tout de même. Je suis contente que ça aille mieux entre nous. Je me voyais pas le laisser tomber.  
Il s'est lié d'amitié avec Cho, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais bon... je ne peux pas l'en empêcher. Il ne passent tellement de temps ensemble et puis ils ne sont pas que tous les deux. Et ça me permet de passer du temps avec mes amis sans me dire qu'il va peut-être encore râler ou faire une réflexion stupide qu'il regrette après. Donc je ne suis pas jalouse.

1er janvier 1995  
Cette soirée était super. J'avoue que j'ai probablement bu un peu trop d'hydromel… Mais maman n'était pas là et je me suis un peu laissée aller. Après tout c'était le nouvel an. Remus est passé de temps en temps. J'espère qu'il ne lui dira rien. Mais il m'a dit que pour cette soirée le principal souci de maman était Cedric. Donc je suis allée la voir ce matin pour lui dire que s'inquiéter à cause de Cedric, c'était comme s'inquiéter à cause du Père Noël. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait faire qui prête à s'inquiéter. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait peut-être un peu exagéré mais que Cedric avait quand même un âge où on commence à penser à autre chose que tenir la main de sa copine. Bon ça m'a fait rire, enfin surtout la façon dont elle l'a dit, elle était drôle.  
Je vais me coucher maintenant, j'ai l'impression que je vais tomber d'un coup. Je pourrai dormir sur le plancher je suis sûre.

29 janvier  
J'en ai marre. Non c'est pas exactement ça le problème. J'veux dire… Cedric est le champion de l'école, avec Harry, ce qui implique que les ¾ de l'école l'admirent autant qu'un demi-dieu et veulent sans arrêt lui parler. Il a évidemment toujours des devoirs à faire, les ASPICs à préparer… Bref, on se voit pas tellement ces derniers temps. Mais je m'en fiche. Je préfère presque que ça soit comme ça… Je ne sais pas pourquoi. En ce moment je préfère largement passer mon temps avec Fred et Katie, éventuellement Winry et George lorsqu'ils participent à la conversation.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  


14 février  
A peine assise à la table du pub, Mélusine commença à parler, non sans avoir pris soin de jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour voir si personne de sa connaissance n'était dans les parages.  
« _ Les filles. Je crois que je suis amoureuse… mais pas de Cedric.  
_ Vraiment ? Ben tu me rassures là, je me demandais si tu refusais de nous le dire où si vraiment tu ne l’avais pas remarqué ! répondit Katie en riant.  
_ Euh… tu… tu le savais ?  
_ Ma pauvre chérie ça crève les yeux, même quand t'as commencé à sortir avec Cedric, tu traînais encore assez avec eux pour éviter que Fred ou George ne se trouve une copine ! George a quand même réussi, et grâce à nous, ce qui me fait dire que c'est bien Fred que tu convoites, bien que je m'étais faite à cette idée depuis disons la rentrée de l'année dernière. Par contre quand il a invité Angelina, je sais pas si tu t'es rendue compte à quel point tu étais insupportable dès que l'un des deux était dans les parages. Surtout Fred.»  
A ces mots, Mélusine rougit brusquement.  
« _ C’est faux !  
_ C’est vrai, rétorqua Winry.  
_ … Hum.  
_ Alors qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas rompre avec Cedric maintenant ? demanda Katie d'un ton impatient.  
_ Euh… Je suppose.  
_ T’as l’air motivée ça fait peur. dit-elle en riant.  
_ Et bien j’adore Cedric quand même…  
_ Tu ne peux pas continuer à sortir avec lui alors que t’as enfin compris que tu voulais Fred ! s'exclama Win. C’est un peu… lâche, excuse-moi.  
_ Oui c’est vrai… Je lui parlerai ce soir.  
_ Ok.  
_ Mais c'est la Saint-Valentin ! Je peux pas le laisser tomber aujourd'hui ! Bon, si, d'accord, je vais le faire, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en croisant le regard de ses deux amies.  
_ Tant mieux.  
_ …  
_ Euh… Tu pourrais peut-être le faire maintenant. Ce serait réglé ! dit Katie en montrant du doigt l'entrée du pub. Mélusine aurait juré voir un sourire sur ses lèvres. Je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer.  
_ Mais qu'est-ce qui me dit que Fred voudra de moi aussi ?  
_ Nous. Allez vas-y ! Hop hop hop !  
Mélusine ne bougea pas, mais Katie fit un geste pour se faire remarquer et joignit la parole au geste.  
_ Cedric ! Tiens c'est marrant de te voir ! Comment ça va ? Pas trop stressé encore je suppose, il reste dix jours avant la deuxième tâche. Ah on m'appelle, désolée je dois filer.  
_ Et moi je dois retrouver George. A plus !  
_ Mais tu en reviens ! Win…  
Elle filèrent entre les nombreux autres clients et disparurentt aussitôt, laissant Mélusine stupéfaite. La jeune fille se reprit et composa un sourire à l'adresse de Cedric, qui s'approchait pour l'embrasser, mais elle fit un mouvement pour l'éviter, prétendant chercher quelque chose dans son sac.  
_ Salut princesse. Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ! Ça va ? Ça fait quelques jours qu'on a pas pu se voir, je sais, je suis désolé j'avais plein de boulot. J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi…  
_ Ouais… Mais en fait… je voulais te parler.  
L'expression de Cedric changea brusquement mais il la laissa continuer.  
_ J'ai pas l'impression que ce soit dû au hasard qu'on ne se soit pas vus ces derniers temps.  
Cedric avait à présent l'air coupable.  
_ Quelqu'un t'a dit pour moi et Cho ?  
_ Toi et Cho ?! Comment ça toi et Cho ?? Je sais que tu l'as invitée au bal de Noël, quand j'étais malade, c'est tout !  
_ Ah. Merde…  
_ En effet !  
Mélusine se levait et récupérait ses affaires.  
_ Cela dit ça tombe bien je voulais rompre avec toi. Ce qui n'empêche que tu n'es qu'un sale crétin et je reste polie, pauvre c*n ! Ceci dit il faudra que tu m'en dises plus, mais là vu que j'ai autre chose à faire ça attendra. Crois moi, cette semaine on arrivera à se croiser !  
_ Mélu ! Je… J'suis désolé attends !  
Mais Mélusine était déjà partie et il n'arriva pas à la rattraper à cause de la masse compacte de clients. Elle était furieuse. Et dire qu'elle s'était imaginée que Cedric tenait à elle et qu'il serait abattu au moins quelques jours par la rupture ! Pfff, au moins ça lui permettrait -  
_ Aou !  
_ Ouh, pardon. Mélu ! Ben alors… Tu devrais regarder devant toi…  
_ Fred. Désolée.  
Elle fut prise d'une crise de rosite aiguë, mais n'arrivait pas à se calmer complètement.  
_ C'est rien. T'as l'air énervée, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Quand je l'ai croisée, Katie m'a dit que t'étais avec Cedric.  
_ Je l'étais oui.  
_ Ok… et ?  
_ Et… et… et c'est un c*nnard et un abruti ! J'allais lui dire que - enfin on parlait, et puis en fait il s'est grillé tout seul en me parlant de "lui et Cho" ! Alors je me suis barrée et je l'ai planté là. J'ai même pas demandé de détails je verrai plus tard… Pfff. Quel enfoiré !  
Mélusine ne s'en était pas rendue compte mais pendant qu'elle avait parlé, il était visible que Fred faisait tout son possible pour dissimuler un sourire.  
_ Ah… Ben de toute façon… C'est pas une grosse perte.  
_ Non.  
_ J'ai toujours dit que c'était un nul.  
_ Je sais.  
Un silence plutôt étrange s'ensuivit. Mais Mélusine finit par demander à Fred :  
_ Ton frère est pas avec toi ?  
_ Non, il est chez Zonko, il discute avec le proprio.  
_ Ah ok.  
Encore un silence étrange…  
_ Bon. Je crois que je vais y aller je… je pense que George préférerait que je sois là…  
_ Oui probablement…  
Autre silence.  
_ A tout à l'heure alors. Je vais essayer de trouver Winry et Katie maintenant.  
_ Ok. Bon ben à tout à l'heure.  
Mélusine commençait à s'en aller.  
_ Mélu !  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Euh… Rien, enfin si. Tu veux venir boire un coup avec nous ? Ça te changera les idées. George va pas tarder.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  


_ Mélu tu déconnes ?!  
_ Non.  
_ 'Tain mais c'est dingue, quand est-ce qu'il va se bouger ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Raconte ! , s'exclama Katie.  
_ Ensuite euh ensuite George est sorti de chez Zonko et il m'a demandé pourquoi je n'étais pas avec Cedric. Ce à quoi j'ai répondu qu'on avait rompu. Quand j'ai dit ça, il a regardé Fred.  
_ Tu m'étonnes. Il y a des mois qu'on attend qu'un de vous deux fasse quelque chose, tous les trois, dit Winry.  
_ Personnellement ça doit faire deux ans que j'attends, répondit Katie. Mais c'est vrai qu'on sent une nette accélération maintenant. ^^  
_ Bon et alors au pub, c'était comment ?  
Mélusine poussa un long soupir.  
_ Comment vous expliquer… Je peux pas vous le dire.  
_ Comment ça ? AAAAH ! George ne recommence jamais ça, tu ne sais pas quel sort tu peux subir en me fichant une trouille pareille.  
_ Désolé ma beauté. ^^  
_ Dis moi George, cette petite sortie au pub avec Mélu et Fred, c'était comment ? Dis-le moi.  
_ > _ > _ Oui oui bon alors, s'impatienta Winry, donnant un coup de coude à son cher et tendre.  
_ C'était très… gênant. Ne me refaites jamais ça je vous en supplie, termina-t-il en s'adressant à Mélusine.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  


24 février  
Cedric remonta à la surface le premier. Il tenait Cho sous les bras. Mélusine resta bouche bée.  
\- Dites moi… Les autres personnes qui sont dans l'eau, ce sont bien les personnes que les concurrents ont de plus cher ?  
Katie et Win la regardèrent, gênées, George lui répondit.  
\- Euh, oui il semblerait…  
\- J'ai bien envie d'aller lui dire deux mots à ce sale hypocrite !  
Mélusine se redressa en parlant et descendit les marches des tribunes, oubliant sa baguette. Fred, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, se leva brusquement et la suivit. La jeune fille était déjà au niveau du lac, mais il hâta le pas et la rejoignit au milieu des armatures des gradins.  
\- Mélusine…  
Fred lui avait attrapé la main.  
\- L'autre jour j'ai oublié de faire quelque chose à Pré-au-Lard.  
Ils se regardèrent pendant une ou deux secondes puis avant que Mélusine ait eu le temps de faire quoi que soit, il lui avait saisi la taille et l'embrassait.  
Un instant après qu'ils se soient séparés, une voix les ramena sur terre.  
\- Ah Mélu tu es encore là. Tu as oublié ta baguette.  
\- Ah merci George.  
\- Je suis pas venu au bon moment hein…  
\- Non non ça va, dit précipitamment Fred. Je… je lui ai dit ce que j'avais à dire.  
\- Oui je vois ça. Je veux dire… Je n'en doute pas.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Mélusine racontait la scène à ses deux amies. Elles étaient dans un recoin du premier étage, un cul de sac où personne n'avait besoin de venir, ce qui assurait une certaine tranquillité. Sauf si quelqu'un qui les connaissait relativement bien voulait les trouver.  
_ George avait dû deviner…  
_ Y'a de fortes chances. Déjà entre jumeaux ils n'ont pas de mal à savoir ce que l'autre a dans la tête, mais quand je vois la tienne en ce moment je me dis que celle de Fred juste après coup devait être assez expressive ! s'écria Winry en riant.  
_ Tu pourrais parler moins fort s'il te plaît Win ?  
_ Trop tard, alors les filles vous parlez de quoi ?  
_ Lee ! Nous parlions de…  
_ Du prochain match de quidditch, acheva Katie.  
_ Bien sûr. Mélu, Fred voudrait te parler. Pour discuter Quidditch je suppose, ajouta-t-il, un sourire insolent aux lèvres. Il est dans le hall.  
_ Ah. Bon ben je vous laisse.  
Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, elle entendait Lee parler à Katie en riant.  
_ Franchement vous croyez pas qu'on discute entre mecs ?

_ Tu voulais me voir ?  
_ Ben… oui.  
_ C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je crois qu'on a à parler…  
_ Oui… On va faire un tour dans le parc ?  
_ Avec plaisir.  
_ Je dois t'avouer que j'ai jamais eu de vraies raisons de penser que Cedric était un nul avant qu'il sorte avec toi…  
_ Ah bon… ça m'étonne pas tant que ça en fait, mais j'avais l'impression de me faire des idées.  
Fred sourit.  
_ Et non…  
Il prit la main de Mélusine dans la sienne.  
_ Tant mieux.  
Le reste de la promenade fut principalement consacré à s'embrasser et manger des Chocogrenouilles, que Fred avait ensorcelées, au grand dam de Mélusine, qui hérita de cheveux bleu nuit (qui restèrent pendant quelques heures, heureusement que la couleur ne changeait pas beaucoup de sa couleur naturelle). Mais la jeune fille répliqua avec un "Rictusempra" bien senti.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  


Mars  
Après le petit déjeuner, Winry était en train de lire Sorcière-Hebdo, au grand dam de George qui trouvait ce magazine stupide et sans intérêt. Katie et Mélusine n'étaient pas tout à fait de cet avis et trouvaient très amusant de lire quels histoires surprenantes avaient pu inventer les auteurs des articles, et Fred commençait à se dire qu'elles n'avaient peut-être pas tort. Mais la discussion fut rapidement interrompue par Win, qui poussa un cri étouffé.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
_ Donne moi ça !  
Mélusine arracha le magazine des mains de Win, qui n'opposa aucune résistance mais se mit à rire.  
_ Cette Rita est trop forte.  
_ "La blessure secrète de Harry Potter le mal aimé"…  
Mélusine lut l'article à haute voix pour en faire profiter tout le monde.  
_ Vous croyez que c'est vrai le coup de l'invitation en Bulgarie ? demanda George.  
_ Sûrement. Mais là Hermione passe pour une…  
_ Une gourgandine.  
Les filles se tournèrent vers Fred.  
_ Une gourgandine ? interrogea Mélusine tandis que Win et Kay riaient silencieusement. Mais d'où sort ce mot ?  
_ Bah, c'est notre mère qui dit ça, se défendit le garçon, cherchant un soutien de la part de son frère. C'est logique qu'elle ne dise pas des choses du genre…  
_ Oui on a compris. Mais j'adore ! Gourgandine. Win, tu es une gourgandine.  
Mélu semblait savourer chaque syllabe du mot, mais sa dernière phrase eut un effet particulier sur son auditoire, bien qu'ils soient presque tous secoués d'un fou rire.  
_ Comment ça ?! s'exclama George.  
_ Rhoo je plaisante George ! Ne prends pas tout au pied de la lettre. J'aurais bien pris Katie mais ça ne rime pas.  
_ Winry ça ne rime pas non plus normalement.  
_ Par contre ça rime avec Mélusine, intervint Fred.  
Mélusine le réprimanda par un coup de coude de plus dans les côtes, mais il avait appris à les encaisser de manière à ce qu'il n'en garde pas la trace pendant des jours.

Deux jours après, Mélusine se rendit à Pré-au-Lard. Il était presque quatre heures et il ne restait que peu de temps avant de devoir retourner au château. Elle traversa la ville, passa devant Derviche et Bang , puis se retrouva devant une clôture. Elle s'assit sur un rocher à proximité et attendit quelques minutes.  
Un gros chien noir arrivait vers elle à toute allure. Elle se leva et lorsqu'il fut devant elle, s'accroupit et lui gratta le dessus la tête, puis l'entoura de ses bras pendant qu'il lui léchait le visage.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  


24 juin  
Mélusine apercevait difficilement Harry à cause de la foule qui essayait de le rejoindre, mais son visage n'était pas celui d'un vainqueur. Il avait l'air complètement paniqué.  
Elle se fraya un chemin le plus près possible de ce qui s'était avéré être un Portoloin, tandis que Fred la suivait d'aussi près qu'il pouvait. Puis elle aperçut Cedric. Le corps de Cedric. Elle attira l'attention d'un élève de 7° année qui se trouvait devant elle.  
_ Il est blessé ?  
_ Non, il… Cedric est mort.  
La jeune fille eut soudain l'impression que tout ce qui l'entourait avait disparu. Le vacarme ambiant était devenu murmure. Même le sol n'était plus là.  
Une main saisit la sienne et l'entraîna ailleurs.  
_ Mélu ?  
Fred l'avait emmenée dans la Grande Salle.  
_ Mélu, ça va ?  
_ Oui… Oui oui ça va. Je… Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-il… Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?  
_ Je ne sais pas. Tu pourras demander à Harry demain si tu veux. Mais là je pense qu'ils vont l'emmener à l'infirmerie.  
_ Il lui est arrivé quelque chose aussi ?!  
_ Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais il avait le bras en sang et sa jambe n'avait pas l'air en très bon état non plus… Mais il s'en remettra.  
_ J'arrive pas à croire que Cedric soit… mort. Il n'a rien fait pour ça…  
La voix de Mélusine commençait à trembler, Fred la prit dans ses bras.  
_ Et puis on ne sait même pas ce qui s'est passé ! … Et ses parents ils sont là !

Le lendemain matin, le professeur Chourave vint trouver Mélusine dans la salle commune, les parents de Cedric voulaient lui parler. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait dans le bureau du professeur, en compagnie de Mr et Mrs Diggory.  
_ Je… Je suis désolée.  
_ Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu n'y es pour rien.  
_ Nous voulions te dire que… enfin nous aimerions te voir à … à l'enterrement.  
_ Je ne sais pas… Je suis touchée que vous me le demandiez mais -  
_ Mélusine, tu es sa petite amie depuis plus de deux ans !  
La jeune fille était stupéfaite. Il n'avait rien dit à ses parents.  
_ Euh… non. On avait rompu il y a quelques mois. En février.  
_ Oh.  
_ Il ne nous a pas mis au courant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Enfin je ne veux pas être indiscret. Ne réponds pas.  
Mélusine était relativement soulagée de cette dernière phrase. Avouer à ses parents que leur fils mort l'avait trompée pendant des mois avant qu'elle ne le largue pour sortir presque aussitôt avec le garçon dont elle était vraiment amoureuse, peut-être avant même de connaître Cedric, ne faisait pas partie de ses désirs les plus chers.  
_ Mais… Cela ne change rien à notre proposition. Nous t'enverrons un hibou. Tu feras comme tu voudras, mais…  
_ Ça nous ferait vraiment plaisir.  
_ D'accord… Sa petite amie s'appelle Cho Chang si vous voulez lui parler.  
_ Sa… ?  
_ Oui. Elle doit très bien le connaître aussi. Peut-être mieux que moi.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, Mr Diggory parut comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire et sembla gêné.  
_ Je dois aller en cours…  
_ Oh oui. A bientôt j'espère.  
_ Hmm… Au revoir.


	3. Melusine Black et le c*nnard de voile

Août 95  
\- Fred, tu vas continuer longtemps comme ça ?  
\- Quoi ?  
Face à un Fred qui bougonnait une fois de plus, comme il le faisait à peu près sans arrêt avec elle depuis le début des vacances, Mélusine perdit son calme.  
\- ça suffit. J'en ai marre. C'est quoi ton problème ?! Depuis qu'on est plus à Poudlard, j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux ! Je te remercie vraiment de contribuer à ce que j'aie les vacances d'été les plus pourries de ma vie, ça me touche vraiment, surtout de la part de mon petit ami.  
\- Je suppose que Cedric aurait fait mieux que moi évidemment…  
\- Pardon ?!!  
\- Ben oui, je sais pas, mais tu le regrettes beaucoup pour un ex.  
Interloquée, la jeune fille mit quelques secondes à pouvoir répondre.  
\- Mais tu réalises que tu es jaloux d'un… de quelqu'un qui est… mort ?  
\- Je suis pas jaloux !… Mais non mais ce que je veux dire c'est que je te trouve bien triste de la mort d'un mec qui sortait avec Cho depuis des mois dans ton dos et que tu avais largué des mois avant qu'il meure.  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…  
-… Désolé.  
\- Va-t-en.  
\- Mélusine…  
\- Va-t-en, pour le moment j'ai pas du tout envie de te parler. Et j'espère que tu ne seras pas aussi stupide la prochaine fois qu'on se verra. D'ailleurs on se verra pas probablement pas avant la rentrée. T'auras tout le temps de faire de nouvelles trouvailles pour votre truc de farces et attrapes. Tu connais le chemin de la sortie.  
Mélusine se leva du canapé et monta dans sa chambre. Quelques instants après, Elisabeth la rejoignit.  
\- Fred est déjà parti ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ok.  
\- … Il m'énerve ! Il est jaloux ! Cet abruti est jaloux de Cedric ! Au lieu de m'aider, de me faire penser à autre chose, cet imbécile ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de me dire que je pense trop à Cedric ! Evidemment que j'y pense ! On est restés ensemble longtemps quand même ! Et puis si il faisait quelque chose, comme, je sais pas, aller se balader avec moi, faire quelque chose, j'y penserais moins.  
\- Tu as sans doute raison... Mais tu dois aussi faire un effort Mélu. On dirait que tu te complais dans ton deuil. C'est vrai ce que Fred a dit au sujet de cette Cho ?  
\- Oui. Mais… C'est pas une raison. Et je ne me complais pas dans mon deuil.  
\- C'est bien. Mais oublie-le alors. Ne le laisse pas t'empoisonner la vie maintenant alors qu'il ne l'a pas fait avant.  
\- Il l'a quand même fait à un moment.  
\- Raison de plus !  
\- …  
\- Bon je te laisse, je vais acheter de quoi faire le dîner de ce soir, Remus mange ici.  
____________________________________________  


Novembre  
Trois jeunes filles étaient assises dans le parc, riant aux éclats.  
\- Et après tout ce temps tu essayais encore ? Hahaha !  
\- Non mais là j'ai tenté un truc et ça a marché.  
\- Euh "marché", c'est vite dit !  
Elles rièrent de plus belle. Katie, Winry et Mélusine parlaient du dernier changement capillaire de la jeune Serdaigle. En tentant d'enlever (pour la énième fois) les mèches rouges qu'elle avait grâce à son petit ami George, elle les avaient rendu noires.  
\- Cela dit ça te va très bien !  
\- Oui c'est vrai, parole de Poufsouffle !

Le lendemain, le match de Quidditch entre Serpentard et Gryffondor avait lieu. C'était la fin du match, Harry venait d'attraper le Vif d'Or malgré la chute qu'il avait faite après avoir été frappé de plein fouet par un Cognard gracieusement envoyé par Crabbe. Alors que Mélusine et Winry regardaient les jumeaux serrer la main de Harry, elles remarquèrent qu'ils s'étaient assombris et se tournaient vers Drago. Angelina saisit même le bras de Fred, visiblement elle le retenait.  
\- Qu'a-t-il encore dit ce crétin ?  
\- Je sais pas mais - oh regarde, même George est assez énervé pour que Harry le retienne…  
\- Ouais et Fred est retenu par toutes les filles, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?? Viens !  
Elles se frayèrent un chemin au milieu des élèves qui commençaient à partir, et arrivaient au bord du terrain lorsque…  
\- George ! GEORGE ! ARRETE !!  
George et Harry se jetèrent sur Malefoy, tandis que Katie, Angelina et Alicia peinaient à retenir Fred.

Plus tard dans la salle commune, ou Mélusine et Winry se trouvaient exceptionnellement, ressentant plus que jamais le besoin d'exprimer l'estime qu'elles avaient pour le professeur Ombrage… Et donc se fichant complètement de toute règle, surtout celle là.  
\- J'en crois pas mes oreilles… Elle vous a … interdit de Quidditch ?  
\- Oui, à vie, répondit George, le visage fermé, tout comme Fred et Harry.  
\- Mais… Fred n'a rien fait en plus !  
\- J'ai déjà dit que j'en étais désolé, mais si vous trois ne m'en aviez pas empêché, je -  
\- Fred…  
\- Cette vieille peau doit payer, déclara Winry.  
\- Oh, on va avoir du temps pour y réfléchir puisque nous n'avons plus besoin de nous entraîner.  
George avait pris un air dégoûté à la fin de sa phrase.  
\- Comment Angelina l'a pris ?  
\- Elle est partie se coucher en espérant se réveiller demain et réaliser que c'était un cauchemar, répondit Fred. J'espère la même chose… D'ailleurs vous devriez partir les filles, si vous vous faites avoir dans le couloir, vous pourriez avoir des problèmes. Mélu, je voudrais pas que tu te fasses bannir de ton équipe aussi…  
\- Ouais… Bon d'accord. A demain alors.  
La jeune fille se dirigea vers Fred et passa ses bras autour de son cou, essayant de lui apporter un minimum de réconfort avant de partir.

Décembre  
Mélusine prenait le petit déjeuner près des deux nouvelles Poufsouffle, Aurore et Bullanina, mais n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit, sans savoir pourquoi. Quelque chose clochait mais pourtant elle ne trouvait pas quoi. La jeune fille fut cependant interrompue par un hibou qui atterrit à deux millimètres de la carafe de jus de citrouille. C'était celui de Fred.

_Mélu, Mon père s'est fait attaqué par un serpent, on ne sait pas encore comment il va. On est chez ton père, on attend ma mère, elle est à Sainte Mangouste._

Avril  
Notre jeune héroïne, fraîche, pure et innocente, même en cette fin de soirée, se hâtait en direction de la volière. L'anniversaire d'Alwynn était le lendemain, elle ne devait en aucun rater cette occasion. Elle relut le parchemin.

_Alwyyyyyyyyyyynn, Joyeux Anniversaire ma cousine préférée !!_  
_Comment vas-tu ? Moi ça va super bien ! Rho je ne t'ai pas écrit depuis qu'on s'est vues pendant les vacances, je sais c'est mal. D'un autre côté je ne sais pas quoi te raconter, ah si ! Trelawney a été renvoyée par le Professeur Ombrage, les cours de divination sont tenus par Firenze, un centaure. Mais comme je ne fais plus de divination, je suis juste désolée pour elle._  
_Comme potins, j'ai rien de bien croustillant, Lee ne sort toujours pas avec Angelina, Katie craque sur un septième année de Gryffondor et elle se fait charrier par les jumeaux, qui le connaissent un peu, mais j'ai oublié son nom hihi. Winry et George sont toujours ensemble, le parfait petit couple de sadiques farceurs, hihihihi. D'ailleurs, il y a quelques jours c'était l'anniversaire des jumeaux, et à l'initiative de Win, nous leur avons offert un "bon petit repas". Pour te donner une idée, le dessert était composé de crèmes Canari. Et je te répète que ces crèmes ne s'appellent pas comme ça en mon honneur. Enfin tu demanderas toi-même si tu veux, mais je suis sûre que j'ai raison._  
_Sinon que dire ? Avec Fred ça va. Mais je sens qu'il prépare un truc… Son frère a à peu près la même attitude avec Win que lui avec moi. Ils sont encore plus euh… comment dire. Affectueux. Et c'en est presque ch*ant parfois. Et à côté de ça, depuis des semaines, les heures qu'ils avaient réservé aux entraînements de Quidditch, ils s'éclipsent on ne sait où, bien que je soupçonne la Salle sur Demande. Mais du coup on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'ils font. On essaye de les cuisiner mais rien n'y fait (pourtant tu sais que nous cuisinons toutes les deux très bien, Win et moi). Le plus bizarre, c'est qu'on a l'impression qu'une partie d'eux a envie de nous dire ce qu'il se passe, mais finalement ils ne disent rien ! Donc c'est assez agaçant. Mais ça va quand même._  
_Et toi alors ? Quoi de neuf ? Ton nouveau boulot, ça se passe comment ?_  
_Je te fais de grosses bises et j'espère que tu me répondras vite !_  
_Mélu_

Deux semaines plus tard, pendant le petit déjeuner, la réponse d'Alwynn arriva, suivie de près par une des fusées récalcitrantes des jumeaux.

Mai  
La jeune fille regarda s'éloigner Fred et son frère, incrédule. Il osait faire ça sans lui en avoir parlé avant. Il la laissait seule sans même l'avoir prévenue. Mélusine était stupéfaite. Puis elle songea que Win devait être dans la même situation, à moins que…  
Elle se tourna vers son amie.  
Non. Winry n'était pas au courant non plus.  
__________________________________________________________________________  


Juin  
Mélusine s’approchait du bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, inquiète à propos de la raison qui avait bien pu le pousser à la faire réveiller à cette heure pour lui parler. Elle aperçut Harry. Il était loin mais n’avait pas l’air bien. Ce qui l’inquiéta davantage encore.  
Le professeur l’invita à entrer, le visage grave. Elle s’assit sur le fauteuil qu’il lui montrait.  
\- Mélusine, ce soir il y a eu un combat au Ministère de la Magie. Entre l’Ordre et plusieurs Mangemorts. Voldemort était là aussi, il a tenté de tuer Harry, mais celui-ci s’en est très bien sorti. »  
Le directeur marqua une pause.  
\- Malgré ce qu’il venait de se passer.  
\- Que s’est-il passé ? s’entendit Mélusine penser à haute voix.  
\- Il était convenu que ton père reste à Grimmauld, comme tu le sais. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il ne resterait pas là-bas sachant qu'il y avait un affrontement. J'ai fait une grave erreur je le reconnais, et elle est lourde de conséquences… Il s’est donc rendu au Ministère et a combattu sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange après avoir mis hors d’état de nuire plusieurs Mangemorts et sauvé plusieurs vies. »  
Mélusine avait la tête qui tournait, elle redoutait la suite, elle voulait partir en courant et se recoucher comme si rien ne s’était passé, oublier ce que Dumbledore lui disait. Mais c’était impossible.  
\- Lorsqu’il affrontait Bellatrix, cette dernière lui a envoyé un sort qui l’a… qui l’a tué. »  
Ce fut comme un coup de poing dans l’estomac.  
\- Il est tombé derrière une arche qui dissimule un endroit très spécial, d'où il ne reviendra pas.  
Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant.  
\- Mélusine ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je pense que tu devrais aller dormir, ou au moins retourner à ta salle commune, je-  
\- Et qu’est-ce que je vais faire ? Mes devoirs en retard ? demanda sèchement la jeune fille, ponctuant sa phrase d’un éclat de rire cynique.  
\- Mélusine…  
\- Je vous prie de m’excuser, mais j’aimerais sortir. Rejoindre ma salle commune.  
Mais Mélusine n’avait bien sûr pas l'intention de rejoindre la salle des Poufsouffle. Certains cinquième année fêtaient encore la fin des examens, et elle n’avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec eux. Elle prit la direction de la petite porte, découverte avec Fred, qui menait au parc.  
\- Alohomora !  
Elle marcha, puis s’assit au pied de l'Arbre Cordial (elle ne le savait pas, mais il s’agissait de l’arbre qui servait autrefois de quartier général à son père et ses amis). Elle resta de longues minutes près de cet arbre, sans rien faire. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore. C’était tout simplement impossible. Jamais son père ne se serait laissé faire face à Bellatrix.  
Elle pensa à Fred qui n’était pas là pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle repensa à leur dispute. La jeune fille lui en voulait toujours, mais il lui manquait.  
\- Mélusine ?  
Elle sursauta.  
\- Remus ?!  
Il s'assit à côté d'elle.  
\- Papa est…  
\- Je sais.  
Remus avait la voix tremblante.  
\- Je sais…, répéta-t-il.  
\- C'est pas possible… Il était peut-être… caché ou… je ne sais pas !! Mais il ne peut pas être…  
Remus avait pris Mélusine dans ses bras.  
\- Il ne reviendra pas.  
Ce fut comme si une grande vague la submergeait, elle fondit en larmes et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son parrain, qui réalisait que c'était la première fois qu'elle appelait Sirius "Papa"…  
__________________________________________________________________________  


Mélusine entra la première. Elle vit alors le désordre sans précédent qui régnait.  
\- Qu'est-ce que… Maman ? MAMAN ?  
Elle avait fait rapidement le tour des pièces du rez-de-chaussée et montait l'escalier à toute vitesse, pendant que Fred et Lee, les derniers à être dehors, rentraient et constataient ce qui n'allait pas. Winry se tourna vers George.  
\- George, tu ne crois pas que ce soit…  
\- Il y aurait eu la marque je pense…  
\- Ils la font apparaître pour les meurtres, dit Lee.  
\- Ce qui veut dire que sa mère… a été…  
Katie n'acheva pas sa phrase.  
Fred n'avait pas parlé, mais il regarda Katie, puis son frère. A ce moment la voix de Mélusine se fit entendre.  
\- MAMANNNNN !!!!  
Fred et Winry se précipitèrent à l'étage. Katie était paralysée.

Mélusine était dans la chambre de sa mère. Le même désordre qu'au rez-de-chaussée régnait dans la pièce, mais aussi dans les autres pièces de l'étage. Elle était en larmes.  
\- Elle… Elle n'est pas là… Elle devrait… Elle a… Elle a dis… disparu…  
Fred aperçut quelque chose dans un coin de la chambre. Il alla voir ce que c'était pendant que Winry prenait Mélusine dans ses bras. C'était une bourse en velours. Elle était ornée d'une tête de mort dont sortait de la bouche un serpent. La Marque des Ténèbres. Il se tourna vers Winry. Ils échangèrent des regards significatifs. Elle serra son amie un peu plus fort. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles seuls les sanglots brisaient un silence qui paraissait surnaturel.  
Puis brusquement, Mélusine s'extirpa des bras de Winry et la repoussa. Elle parla d'une voix brisée mais déterminée et autoritaire.  
\- Sortez.  
\- Mélu…  
\- Sortez d'ici. Tout de suite. Tous les deux.  
Cette fois encore, Fred et Winry se regardèrent. Winry sortit de la chambre mais Fred s'approcha de Mélusine.  
\- Va-t-en !  
\- Certainement pas.  
\- SORS D'ICI !!!  
Fred essaya de la prendre dans ses bras, elle le repoussa, mais il continuait tout en lui parlant.  
\- Mélusine c'est hors de question qu'on te laisse. Que JE te laisse.  
Elle continuait de se débattre.  
\- Tu l'as déjà fait pourtant !!  
\- Je ne t'ai PAS laissée tomber on en a déjà parlé. Et les circonstances sont complètement différentes. Tu as besoin de nous et … et j'ai besoin de toi.  
A ces mots, la jeune fille cessa de se débattre et éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Fred.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendaient rejoindre les autres. Katie se précipita vers Mélusine.  
\- Mélu ça va ?  
\- Où sont les autres ?  
\- George et Winry sont partis à Grimmauld Place, et Lee est allé voir si Remus était chez lui.

__________________________________________________________________________

Depuis le départ de Winry, George et les autres, Mélusine et Fred écoutaient la RTM en parlant un peu. Ce dernier avait dit à son frère qu'il rentrerait quand il penserait que la jeune fille pourrait rester seule. Elle était recroquevillée contre lui, dans le sofa. Il y eut les infos à la radio, et la bataille du Ministère fut évoquée une fois de plus.. Fred serra Mélusine un peu plus fort. Après les informations, la musique revint. Après quelques instants pendant lesquels elle avait semblé réfléchir, Mélusine embrassa Fred, mais son baiser était différent des autres.  
\- Mélu…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.  
\- Quoi ? T'as pas envie ? T'as pas envie de moi ?  
\- Si. Si bien sûr, mais… Le faire ce soir, ce serait… je ne sais pas… J'aurais l'impression d'avoir profité de ton état.  
\- Quel état ? Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi tu profiterais de moi, si JE te le demande.  
Elle recommença à l'embrasser langoureusement, mais il la repoussa doucement une deuxième fois.  
\- Mélu… Je t'assure que tu le regretteras si on le fait ce soir… Et puis MOI j'ai envie d'attendre un autre moment. Un meilleur moment.  
Elle se leva brusquement et monta rapidement les escaliers. Fred monta sur le palier de l'étage en tentant de s'expliquer.  
\- Mélu ? Mélu écoute, je… essaye de comprendre enfin, tu dois bien savoir que j'ai raison. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi et tu sais qu'attendre n'y changera rien. D'ailleurs ça n'en sera probablement que mieux. On n'est pas aux pièces, et puis je ne parle pas d'attendre des années, mais sincèrement je crois pas que ce soit raisonnable de le faire ce soir. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé… Aujourd'hui et ces derniers mois… Je pense vraiment qu'on devrait -  
Mais Fred fut coupé dans son monologue à l'attention de Mélusine par le retour de cette dernière, dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. Cependant ce n'était pas à proprement parler le retour de la jeune fille qui l'avait interrompu, mais plutôt le fait qu'elle s'était changée. Ou plutôt déshabillée. Elle était en sous-vêtements. Elle se dirigea vers lui et fit courir ses lèvres dans le cou de Fred. A partir de là, la détermination dont il avait preuve jusqu'à présent s'envola et elle l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Elle avait gagné.  
__________________________________________________________________________  


\- Salut frangin, alors cette nuit c'était pas trop difficile ?  
\- C'était… c'était très différent de ce que j'avais prévu comme soirée.  
\- Fred ! Salut.  
Winry venait d'arriver de la salle de bains, et était devenue aussi rouge que… aussi rouge que George.  
\- Salut Win…  
\- George, je… Je vais rendre rendre visite à Mélu, je reviendrai sans doute après.  
Elle embrassa George et s'en alla.  
\- George.  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Elle était habillée de la même façon hier non ?  
\- C'est possible oui j'ai pas fait attention.  
\- Oh pitié.  
\- Oui bon elle a passé la nuit ici. C'est pas la première fois quand même.  
\- Non mais c'est la première fois que vous rougissez autant quand je suis là et que tu oses me dire que tu ne sais pas si elle était habillée pareil la veille. Toujours rien à me dire ?  
\- Comme si y'avait encore besoin que j'le dise…, marmonna George.  
\- C'est dingue.  
\- Pourquoi c'est dingue ?  
\- Non non, pas ce que vous avez fait, mais… en fait Mélu et moi on a aussi couché ensemble.  
\- Sans blague ?  
\- Ben oui.  
\- T'as couché avec elle alors que sa mère -  
\- Eh ! C'est elle qui a voulu et au début j'ai dit non. C'était trop… bizarre. Mais elle a réussi à m'avoir.  
\- Comme d'hab', répondit George, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là exactement ?  
\- Oh moi rien. Et alors, ça s'est quand même bien passé, malgré que vous l'ayez fait "contre ta volonté" ?  
\- Très drôle. Ben… oui c'était bien.  
\- Seulement bien ?  
\- Hm. Oui. C'était étrange. On aurait dit… 'fin c'était pas "ma" Mélu, tu vois ? Je vais pas non plus tout raconter en détails, mais… elle était beaucoup plus euh … bestiale.  
\- Bestiale ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Bestiale…  
\- Oui bestiale, répéta Fred avec un agacement croissant.  
\- Je voudrais pas jouer les psy à 2 Mornilles, mais elle devait avoir besoin de se défouler.  
\- Mouais, probablement.

Pendant ce temps, chez Mélusine, quelqu'un frappe à la porte.  
\- Alwynn ! Ça fait un sacré bout de temps ! Comment ça va ?  
\- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question.  
\- Ben écoute là ça va. Entre, Winry est dans le salon. Mais comment t'es au courant ?  
\- J'étais à Grimmauld Place quand George est venu annoncer la nouvelle.  
\- Ah.  
\- Salut Winry !  
\- Bon je vais chercher de quoi prendre un petit déjeuner entre filles digne de ce nom. Je parie que Katie ne va pas tarder à pointer le bout de son -  
Toc toc  
\- nez.  
\- Je vais ouvrir.  
\- Bonjouuur !  
\- Bonjour Katie ! Alors tu nous as entendu parler de petit déjeuner ?  
\- J'entends toujours quand il s'agit de manger entre copines.  
\- On est au courant oui, mais bon… tant que ça devient pas comme Mélu…  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- > \- Je suis gourmande c'est tout, je vois pas le mal, comme si j'étais la seule dans cette pièce. Bon j'ai un énorme pot de pâte à tartiner, du miel, de la confiture de mûre et… et du pain, du vrai pain.  
\- Ooohh c'est pas vrai ?!  
\- Mais vois par toi-même.  
\- Mélu c'est génial !  
\- J'ai aussi…  
\- Qu'as-tu donc d'autre, chère cousine ?  
\- Al, j'ai… du beurre, du beurre breton !  
\- Hmm, ça c'est du petit déjeuner.  
\- Mélu tu es chuper !  
\- Le chocolat chaud est délicieux.  
\- Merci… Ah au fait, j'ai couché avec Fred cette nuit.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Mélu ?  
\- Cette nuit ?


	4. Melusine Black et la dernière année à Poudlard

**4.01**

Juillet 1996

Mélusine lisait une brochure violette, des larmes ruisselant sur son visage. La brochure, publiée par le Ministère, était intitulée « Comment protéger votre maison et votre famille contre les Forces du Mal ».

Elle avait déjà subi des "dégâts collatéraux" de la guerre, mais ne prenait réellement conscience de son existence que maintenant. La communauté entière subissait à présent les crimes des Mangemorts. La Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, Amelia Bones, avait été assassinée quelques jours plus tôt, ainsi qu’Emmeline Vance, que Mélusine avait eu l’occasion de croiser plusieurs fois dans la maison familiale, transformée en QG de l’Ordre du Phoenix. Florian Fortarôme et Ollivanders avaient disparu. Le pont de Brockdale s’était effondré à Londres et la voisine de la jeune fille n’était pas rentrée depuis… Mais ce qui était bien pire, c’était la mort de son père, pendant la bataille du Ministère et la disparition de sa mère. Elisabeth était partie, quelques jours après la mort de Sirius, pour acheter de la nourriture, prévoyant de faire des réserves. Mais 3 semaines après, elle n’était toujours pas rentrée. Mélusine était allée habiter à Grimmauld Place, après que Remus ait réussi à la convaincre, afin qu’elle ne reste pas seule. Elle avait choisi la chambre qui appartenait à Sirius jusqu’à ses 17 ans, mais sans le savoir.

Et c’est dans cette chambre qu’elle se trouvait à présent, pleurant sur un prospectus qu’elle jugeait inutile et qui n’avait servi qu’à la faire déprimer, prospectus qu’elle mettait maintenant apparemment un point d’honneur à réduire en des morceaux les plus petits possible. Puis elle se dit que ses parents n’apprécieraient probablement pas qu’elle reste à se lamenter, ou à maltraiter un vulgaire bout de parchemin.

Elle se leva d’un bond, regarda la pendule, il était presque une heure du matin, mais elle avait faim. Elle n’avait pas fini de descendre les marches que la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit. C’était Tonks. Elle avait l’air aussi déprimée que les dernières fois où Mélusine l’avait vue. Ses cheveux étaient châtains clair ce soir là.  
«  - Tonks ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Ah. Mélusine, je pensais pas que tu sortirais de ta chambre, surtout à cette heure là.  
\- Une petite faim, répliqua-t-elle, un sourire coupable sur les lèvres.  
\- Je t’accompagne. Une bonne crème glacée, avec du coulis de citrouille. Ou de chocolat évidemment, ajouta Tonks, voyant la moue de Mélusine.  
\- Bonne idée.  
Après quelques minutes passées à déguster silencieusement sa crème glacée à la châtaigne, Tonks brise le silence.  
\- Tiens Harry est arrivé au Terrier. J’en viens.  
\- Ah. Et il va bien ?  
\- Visiblement oui, mais… en fait je suis repartie dès que lui et Dumbledore sont arrivés, donc j’ai pas vraiment discuté avec lui.  
\- Mhm. Tu dînes souvent au Terrier, non ? Demanda Mélusine ironiquement.  
\- Oui… J’ai beau ne pas aimer Fleur, j’aimerais que Molly comprenne que Bill ne la quittera pas pour moi, et j’en ai absolument aucune envie en plus.  
Mélusine se mit à rire.  
\- Ma pauvre… Molly est plutôt du genre entêtée.  
\- Je le sais bien. C’est-ce qui m’inquiète.  
\- Dis moi, je change de sujet. Avec Remus …?  
\- Quoi avec Remus ?  
\- Tu n’aurais rien à dire par hasard ?  
\- … Pas pour le moment, répondit-elle.  
\- Bien… Enfin non, mais c'est une façon de parler. Et sinon ça va ?  
\- Oui pourquoi ?  
\- T’as l’air aussi déprimée que moi.  
\- Non.  
\- On m’a raconté ce qui s’était passé au Ministère. Et euh… enfin bref. J’ai pas trop eu l’occasion de m’en rendre compte, mais plusieurs personnes s’inquiètent du fait que tu te sentes coupable. C’est pas ta faute de toute façon, qu’est-ce que tu pouvais faire ? Bellatrix est extrêmement douée, et elle est surtout complètement cinglée. C’est ça qui la rend dangereuse, et c’est ça qui te manque peut-être. Si tu veux devenir une garce fanatique prétentieuse et moldophobe.  
Tonks ne put réprimer un sourire.  
\- Ça fait du bien Mélu ?  
\- Ben ouais pas mal quand même.  
\- … T’es pas la première à me dire ça.  
\- Peut-être parce que c’est la vérité Tonks.  
\- … Remus et moi en avons discuté.  
\- Non mais vraiment qu’est-ce qui te fait penser que ça pourrait être de ta faute ?  
\- J’aurais pu la battre. Avant.  
\- Tu ne pouvais pas… Je suis navrée de te dire ça, mais tu ne pouvais pas.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne crois pas que j’en aie les capacités ? répliqua Tonks.  
\- Techniquement tu en es capable, j’en suis convaincue. Mais tu n’aurais pas pu la mettre hors d’état de nuire. Tu n’as pas été préparée à ce qu’elle est capable de dire dans ta formation d’Auror il me semble.  
Le regard de Tonks commençait à s’embuer. Mélusine se demandait si elle avait bien fait de dire ça.  
\- Excuse-moi.  
\- Faut pas. Remus m’a dit la même chose.  
\- J’ai rarement entendu mon cher parrain dire n’importe quoi. Sauf quand il dit qu'il est trop vieux et dangereux pour toi.  
La jeune femme esquissa un sourire.  
\- Je préfère te voir comme ça… Bon je vais me coucher, tu seras là demain ?  
\- Oui. Je pense dormir ici cette nuit vue l’heure qu’il est.

La dernière semaine du mois de juillet se déroula sans évènements particuliers. Mais un jour, dans le milieu de la matinée, un "crac" sonore retentit sur le palier devant la chambre de Mélusine, qui rédigeait un devoir d‘Astronomie, allongée sur son lit.  
 _Toc toc  
_ _\- Qui c’est ?_  
Une voix imitant celle de Molly lui répondit.  
\- Mélusine ma chérie, je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de pulls je suis venue t’en apporter.  
La jeune fille se précipita vers la porte, l’ouvrit à la volée et se jeta dans les bras de son visiteur.  
\- FRED !!

__________________________________________________________________________________

**4.02**

Septembre 1996

Mélusine et Katie se dirigeaient vers le stade, cette dernière allait passer les essais pour faire à nouveau partie de l‘équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Quelques mètres devant, Harry, Ron et Hermione passaient à la hauteur de Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown.  
\- Kay, regarde Ron !, s’exclama Mélusine en riant.  
\- Ooohh c’est pas vrai ! Il est presque ridicule.  
\- Pauvre Hermione.  
\- D’ailleurs on dirait qu’elle le prend pas super bien…  
\- Va bien falloir qu’un des deux se bouge un jour, nom d’une chouette à lunettes !  
Et elles partirent toutes les deux dans un fou rire aussi silencieux que possible.  
\- Tu sais le pire ? Harry ne s’en rend apparemment même pas compte.  
\- C’est-ce que je me disais aussi. Je ne comprends pas. Tout le monde est au courant sauf les principaux intéressés, c’est dingue !  
\- Bon sur ce, on va arrêter les ragots sinon tu vas être en retard.  
\- Ouais, allez à tout à l’heure. Tu m’encourages hein ?  
\- Evidemment ma Kay d’amouuur ! M*rde !

Mélusine attendait patiemment l’entrée de Katie sur le stade et regardait les candidats de première année se planter lamentablement. Elle faisait aussi tout son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant le "clan des nunuches" comme les appelait Katie, qui était venu uniquement pour voir Harry. Mais elle fut extrêmement surprise d’apercevoir certains de ses comparses de Poufsouffles… Harry avait d’ailleurs l’air à bout de nerfs.

Deux heures et moult encouragement de Mélusine pour Katie et pour Ginny, les poursuiveuses de Gryffondor étaient choisies, la troisième étant Demelza Robins. Les deux amies restèrent pour assister aux essais des batteurs, mais ce fut beaucoup moins amusant aux yeux de Mélusine (sauf peut-être quand Harry reçut un cognard derrière la tête). Ce moment ne faisait que lui rappeler que George, et surtout Fred, ne seraient pas à Poudlard cette année, puisqu’ils avaient "fini" leurs études. La jeune fille n’arrivait pas (et ne voulait sans doute pas non plus) se débarrasser de cette pensée, mais Katie lui proposa brusquement d’aller faire un tour dans le parc dès qu’elle serait changée et revint à peine plus de 10 minutes plus tard.  
\- Chocogrenouilles ?  
Mélusine regarda son amie avec gratitude et prit quelques friandises que lui proposait Katie.  
\- Mélu… Je sais parfaitement comment amorcer un remontage de moral, c’est naturel.  
Les deux sorcières passèrent le reste de l’après-midi à bavarder dans l’herbe en mangeant des chocogrenouilles.

La semaine suivante, après le déjeuner, elles se retrouvèrent dans le Hall.  
\- Kay ! Pré-au-Lard ! Dans trois semaines ! C'est super ! J’ai hâte !  
\- Ah cool ! Il te reste plus qu’à envoyer un hibou à Fred -  
\- C’est fait c’est fait.  
\- Mélu… Calme toi je t’en supplie, je me doute que la perspective de voir ton chéri dans trois semaines te remplit de joie, mais pitié, calme toi.  
\- Pardon.  
\- Bon tu voudrais pas m’aider pour l’Astronomie ? J’ai un devoir sur la constellation du Sagittaire, j’ai fait des recherches mais y’a une quantité - Mélu… Mélu ?  
\- Oui ? Oui c’est vrai c’est long trois semaines…  
\- Pfff.  
Katie observa Mélusine avec un sourire aussi moqueur qu’attendri.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- Je te parlais de mon devoir d’Astro, Mélu…  
La jeune sorcière sentit ses joues rosir.  
\- Ah. Pardon, j’suis désolée, s’excusa-t-elle en souriant elle aussi.  
\- Bon, puisque ce sujet t’intéresse, je suppose que tu passeras la journée avec Fred ?  
\- J’espère oui.  
\- Winry ira voir George évidemment… Donc j’irai avec Leanne. Je pense qu’elle sera en forme d’ici là. Enfin ça fait déjà deux semaines qu’elle est clouée au lit, la pauvre.  
\- Oui. N’empêche elle est la seule à choper une grippe au début du mois de septembre…  
Elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux.

________________________________________________________________

**4.03**

Octobre 1996

\- Leanne !  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- J’ai pas vu Katie, elle fait pas une grève de la faim j’espère ?  
\- Non, elle voulait absolument finir son devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour être tranquille demain.  
\- Ok. Mais ça fait des jours que j’essaye de vous voir, comment ça se fait qu’on se croise pas ?  
\- On a passé un temps hallucinant à la bibliothèque, c’était épuisant, mais on a fini le devoir d’Histoire là donc c’est bon. Mme Pince commençait même à être gentille avec nous !  
\- Ah oui tout de même !

Le lendemain, Mélusine se prépara plus vite qu’elle ne le fit jamais auparavant et fut parmi les premières dans la file qui menait à Rusard et son Capteur de Dissimulation, mais surtout à Pré-au-Lard.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille arrivait devant la boutique de son sigisbée [XD merci le dictionnaire des synonymes, j'adore apprendre des mots !]. Elle posa une main fébrile sur la poignée et poussa la porte avec précipitation, renversant au passage un présentoir de Boursouflets qui était derrière la porte [toute allusion à un de mes posts rpg n'est absolument pas fortuite :D… Ah… quel beau post… bref revenons en à nos hyppogriffes ;o].  
\- Mélu ! Comment va ma dulcinée ? [c'est toujours un aussi beau mot :D XD]  
\- Oh, ça va extrêmement mieux tout d'un coup !  
Elle se jeta au cou du beau jeune homme roux qui se dirigeait vers elle les bras ouverts.  
\- Aïe !  
\- Oh pardon ! C'est un bézoard que je devais amener à George, enfin pour George puisque je savais bien qu'il serait aux Trois Balais avec Winry.  
\- Je vois que tu en sais plus que moi sur les activités de mon propre frère jumeau…  
\- Que veux-tu, c'est ça les filles, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
\- Je commence à comprendre un peu maintenant, oui….  
\- Bon ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ?  
Fred se dit qu'à en juger par le regard que lui adressait sa tourterelle [XD], elle avait une idée très précise sur la question, et que cette idée n'était pas mauvaise du tout étant donné que cela faisait des semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus…

A la fin de l'après-midi, Mélusine était à peine entrée dans le hall du château que Leanne se jeta sur elle.  
\- Mélusine !  
Son amie avait les yeux ruisselants de larmes et avait l’air désespérée.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Leanne ? Leanne dis-moi !  
\- C’est Katie… Elle… Elle est à l’infirmerie.  
Elle parlait avec difficulté, ses paroles étaient entrecoupées de sanglots.  
\- QUOI ?! Pourquoi ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?  
Mais Leanne était incapable d’articuler quoi que ce soit. Mélusine la prit par le bras et l’emmena dans un coin plus calme.  
\- Leanne. Calme-toi. Raconte-moi ce qu’il s’est passé depuis le début.

_(cf p.293 du tome 6 de poche si vous ne savez pas)_

\- Bon euh… Viens on… on va la voir. Mais on devrait trouver Win avant.  
Quelques minutes et une explication supplémentaire plus tard, Winry, Mélusine et Leanne arrivèrent à l’infirmerie, où se trouvaient déjà au chevet de Katie le professeur McGonagall et Mme Pomfresh.  
\- Bonsoir professeur, bonsoir Mme Pomfresh. Comment elle va ? C’est grave ?  
\- Elle ne va pas vraiment bien Miss Black, elle part demain à Ste Mangouste.  
\- Ah…  
\- Oh nonnnn  
\- Mais on pourra pas la voir ?! s'exclama Winry.  
\- J’en suis réellement navrée pour vous mesdemoiselles, mais en effet vous ne pourrez pas aller la voir avant les vacances de Noël, dans l’hypothèse où elle ne serait pas rétablie.

Plus tard dans la soirée elle croisa Harry, accompagné d‘Hermione et Ron, visiblement très occupés à se disputer.  
\- Salut Mélusine. Comment ça va?  
\- On m’a dit que tu étais là quand Katie euh…  
\- C’est vrai. J’espère qu’elle ira vite mieux.  
\- Oui…  
\- Je voulais te dire aussi. J’ai vu Mondingus, dit Harry en s'assombrissant,  
\- Mondingus Fletcher ?  
\- Oui. Et il n’avait pas l’air très heureux de me voir. J’ai vite compris pourquoi d’ailleurs. Dans le bazar habituel qu’il essaye de refourguer, il y avait une coupe avec les armoiries des Black.  
\- Les armoiries des Black ?? Il a volé des objets à la maison ??  
\- Visiblement oui, mais j’ai pas pu les récupérer. Tonks pense qu’il est à Londres. Je me suis souvenu que Sirius détestait ce genre de coupe si ça peut…  
\- Ouais… 'tain mais c’est pas possible ça !  
\- Je comptais en parler à Dumbledore dès que je pourrai.  
\- Ok. Bon je vous laisse, je suis épuisée. A la prochaine !

_______________________________________________________

**4.04**

Novembre 1996

Les semaines qui suivirent furent consacrées aux devoirs et autres révisions, le moral n’étant pas au beau fixe. Leanne se sentait toujours aussi coupable et ne sortait de sa chambre que pour aller en cours et prendre le repas du soir. Elle ne venait même plus déjeuner. Mélusine ne savait pas quoi faire puisqu’elle ne la voyait presque plus, et elle-même s’en voulait de ne pas avoir été là, elle pensait qu’elle aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose, sans savoir quoi évidemment.  
Mélusine continuait à écrire à Fred, qui lui remontait le moral autant qu’il pouvait.

Quelques semaines plus tard avait lieu le premier match de la saison, Gryffondor contre Serpentard, mais Mélusine, malgré le fait que Katie commençait à mieux aller (la mère de cette dernière avait envoyé un hibou pour l’informer de l’évolution de l’état de son amie), n’avait aucune envie de regarder ce match, et puis elle trouverait bien quelqu'un pour lui raconter le match en détails et le raconter à Katie. Cependant après avoir constaté l'ambiance pour le moins festive qui régnait à la table des Gryffondor, elle le regretta amèrement.

Décembre 1996

Mélusine se réjouissait de l'imminence des vacances de Noël, qui commençaient le lendemain et lui permettraient d'aller voir Katie à Ste Mangouste, mais aussi de passer un maximum de temps avec Fred. Son amie lui manquait beaucoup, même si Leanne avait recommencé à avoir une vie sociale depuis quelques temps. Elle avait appris que Ron sortait avec Lavande, et ça aurait évidemment été une grande source de papotage avec Katie.

Le lendemain, la jeune sorcière se hâta de terminer ses bagages et gagna la gare en compagnie de la majorité des élèves de l'école. Une fois arrivée à King's Cross, Fred l'attendait sur le quai. Elle se dépêcha de le rejoindre et se jeta à son cou, chaleureusement accueillie par des bras qui s'empressèrent de l'entourer très serrés.  
\- Alors c'est toujours aussi délire à Poudlard ?  
\- Carrément.  
\- Bon par contre j'ai pas réussi à éviter les vacances en famille, donc on va au Terrier. Tu veux qu'on se débrouille pour que tu dormes là-bas ou tu dors à Grimmauld Place ? Sachant que Harry, Remus, Bill et Fleur sont déjà à la maison.  
\- Euh… je crois que j'irai à Grimmauld. C'est quand même pratique de pouvoir transplaner. Alors Remus est là ?  
\- Pas encore, mais il arrive aujourd'hui, par contre je ne sais du tout pas vers quelle heure.

Après un réveillon plutôt ennuyeux (à part peut-être la bataille explosive qu'avaient fait Ginny et les jumeaux, couverts par le volume excessif de la radio), Fred, George, Ginny et Mélusine rejoignirent la chambre des jumeaux pour discuter en buvant de l'hydromel que Mélusine avait ramené.

Le lendemain, chacun découvrait ses cadeaux. La jeune sorcière reçut un très joli bracelet en argent de la part de Fred, des farces et attrapes de la part des deux jumeaux, un pull de la part de Mrs Weasley (jaune avec un triskell gris), un flacon d'eau de toilette de la part de Remus et un assortiment assez considérable de friandises de la part de Lee Jordan. Le cadeau de Winry arriverait le lendemain matin selon son expéditrice.

Pendant le déjeuner, le sujet de Tonks fut abordé. Molly était convaincue qu'elle passait Noël seule, puisqu'elle avait refusé son invitation. Mélusine se promit d'en parler à Remus, qui pensait qu'elle était avec sa famille. Mais l'évènement du repas fut sans aucun doute la venue de Percy. Accompagné du Ministre. Ginny, Fred et George avaient apparemment décidé de ne pas lui adresser la parole (ce que Mélusine avait jugé plutôt raisonnable de leur part). Cependant au bout de quelques instants d'un silence électrique, de la purée de panais traversa la pièce sans qu'on sache vraiment de qui cela venait, et vint s'écraser sur le visage de Percy. Ce dernier sortit sans dire un mot, mais l'air furieux.

______________________________________________________

**4.05**

Juin 1997

Lorsque le professeur McGonagall entra, Remus aperçut Mélusine, qui se tordait le cou pour voir à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il sortit la rejoindre.  
\- Mélusine, tu peux entrer à mon avis.  
\- Non non, je voulais juste savoir si Fred était là, je pense pas avoir ma place dans… dans la discussion.  
Mélusine parlait d'une voix ferme et déterminée, empreinte d'une émotion aussi dissimulée que possible, mais qui transparaissait quand même. Remus n'avait entendu cette voix sortir de sa bouche que deux fois. Un an auparavant, lors de la mort de Sirius, puis lors de la disparition d'Elisabeth.  
\- Je pense que…  
\- Est-ce que les jumeaux sont là oui ou non ? J'en sais suffisamment pour savoir que la question que je pose est tout à fait légitime.  
\- Non ils ne sont pas là, je ne crois pas qu'ils aient été prévenus, répondit Remus.  
\- Bien. Je m'en charge.  
\- Mélusine ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Il faudra qu'on discute après, tu pourras revenir ?  
\- Évidemment. Tu crois peut-être que le peu que je sache me suffit ?  
Elle pivota sur ses talons et se hâta en direction du dortoir des Poufsouffle.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, Remus alla rejoindre les autres à l'infirmerie.

_Fred,  
_ _Toi et George devriez venir à Poudlard le plus vite possible. Vos parents sont déjà là. L'école a été attaquée, Dumbledore est mort, et Bill a été attaqué par Greyback. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus pour le moment, mais les autres sont à l'infirmerie avec Bill. J'y retourne tout de suite._

_Je t'embrasse, Mélu._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mélusine était de retour à l'infirmerie. Le professeur McGonagall et Harry n'y étaient plus.  
\- Ah, Mélusine. Suis-moi.  
\- Remus tu veux…  
Tonks s'était levée.  
\- … Non je crois que ça ira. Merci, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire gêné.  
Remus et Mélusine allèrent dans la salle vide la plus proche.  
\- Assieds-toi.  
Elle s'exécuta, inquiète de la raison pour laquelle son parrain prenait tant de précautions.  
\- Tu sais donc que le professeur Dumbledore a été tué.  
\- Oui. Qui a fait ça ? Bella ? Voldemort n'était pas là ? Il y aurait encore plus de victimes, non ?  
\- Voldemort n'était pas là en effet. Mais ce n'est pas Bellatrix qui a… qui a fait ça. Harry était avec lui quand ça s'est produit. Il n'a rien pu faire à cause d'un sort que lui a jeté le professeur Dumbledore, probablement pour le protéger. Mais il a tout vu.  
\- Oh vraiment ?! Et comment il va ?  
\- Pas trop mal je crois. Il nous a raconté tout à l'heure ce qu'il s'est passé…  
Remus s'appuya contre une table. Mélusine avait l'impression de le voir pâlir au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, s'il était seulement possible d'être plus pâle qu'il ne l'était.  
\- Voilà. Il se trouve que le jeune Malefoy était chargé de tuer Dumbledore. Mais apparemment il n'en a pas été capable. Et c'est à ce moment que Severus est arrivé sur la tour, là où ça s'est déroulé, et… et il a tué Albus…  
Mélusine resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes.  
\- ROGUE ?!  
Remus sursauta. Elle avait hurlé sans le vouloir.  
\- ROGUE A TUÉ…  
Sans s'en rendre compte elle s'était levée.  
\- Mélusine j'ai… j'ai autre chose à te dire, articula Remus au bout de quelques instants  
Faisant les cent pas d'une manière plutôt énergique, elle s'arrêta net.  
\- Qu'a t-il fait d'autre cet espèce d'en-  
\- Hum hum.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne peux pas le traiter d'enfoiré, excuse moi ! Il me semble qu'il vient de faire ses preuves dans ce domaine ! Mais pourquoi lui faisait-il confiance ?! Hein ? Pourquoi ? On ne le saura même pas ! Il ne l'a dit à personne que je sache…  
\- Justement, c'est ce dont je voulais te parler.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
Elle s'était un peu calmée mais le ton de sa voix était encore féroce.  
\- Il semble qu'il ait exprimé à Albus de très profonds remords après avoir fourni à Voldemort le renseignement qui l'a mis sur la piste de James et Lily…  
\- De profonds remords ?! Mais il vous détestait ouvertement ! En particulier James et.. Et Papa ! Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu croire une chose pareille ?! Résultat les deux sont morts ! Et il en est indirectement responsable !  
\- Je… Je ne peux pas dire le contraire pour James, mais pour ton père-  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et tous deux sursautèrent.  
\- C'est Tonks, je peux entrer ?  
Mélusine regarda Remus et soupira.  
\- Oui entre.  
La jeune fille évita le regard que lui lançait Remus.  
\- Alors Mélusine ? interrogea Tonks.  
\- Alors si je croise Rogue un jour, il pourrait ne pas s'en remettre. Bon je… je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire.  
\- Euh…  
\- Remus ! Remus on en a déjà parlé il me semble, si tu continues à être aussi bête je te promets que tu connaîtras un sort douloureux ! Et j'en connais pas mal maintenant des sorts !  
Tonks eut un petit rire gêné.  
\- On se verra bientôt de toute façon. Tonks… tu me raconteras, ajouta Mélusine sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Ah et… Remus… pour mon père… tu m'as déjà fait part de ton opinion, mais la mienne n'a pas changé non plus. A bientôt.


End file.
